The Hidden Villages
by nami kusunoki
Summary: FutureWorld/current rate: T, 'benda-benda' yg biasa kau temui; OOC, typo, diksi yg GaJe. "Dia-putra anda secara teknis sudah meninggal, nyonya." "Kau-siapa?" "Adik bodoh! Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang!" UPDATE! chpt3!/pair; tebak sendiri
1. Chapter 1

_Putih. Terlalu bersih. Kedua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu memang tidak pernah menyukai Rumah Sakit. Wajah khawatir mewarnai raut mereka. Detik demi detik berlalu seperti sayatan pisau tajam di hati mereka._

_Satu-satunya buah hati mereka terbaring. Wajah putra tercintanya pucat. Tak memperlihatkan warna yang sama seperti saat wajah itu tersenyum. Tak ada lagi teriakan kekanak-kanakan dari bibir yang kini membiru itu. Tak ada lagi senyum lebar yang membawa hari kepada kedua manusia ini.__Tak akan terlihat lagi, kedua mata safir yang selalu membuat orang merasa nyaman._

_Air mata menetes. Tak lagi bisa terbendung ketika vonis itu meluncur dari mulut sang dokter, "maaf, nyonya Namikaze. Beberapa organ dalamnya perlahan mulai berhenti bersama dengan otaknya yang juga sudah mulai berhenti bekerja. Kesadarannya telah __lama __jatuh.__Dia—putra anda secara teknis sudah meninggal."_

"_Ti—Tidak…__!__Ta-tadi kau bilang masih 'mulai' berhenti. Bukan berhenti total!"_

"_Tapi, nyonya—"_

"_Tidak! Naru-chan, katakan pada Kaa-san-mu ini, kau sedang bercanda, 'kan? Ya kan?"_

_Wajah sayu suaminya bertambah sedih. Tak kuasa dia melihat istrinya __yang __berusaha menolak kenyataan, "Kushina…"_

"_Naru-chan-hiks—Naruto! Ayo bangun! Kau__—__harus-harus sekolah! I-ini tidak lucu Na__r__u-chan, kau harus ba-bangun…", tangannya mengguncang tubuh yang perlahan di tinggalkan oleh kehidupan.__Air mata yang hangat mengalir deras, terjatuh di pipi dingin sang pemuda yang tertidur dalam keabadia__n._

"_NARUTO!"

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Title: ****The Hidden Villages**

**Pairing: ****Find out by your own thought…**

**Genre: ****Sci-fi/Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**_**Damnit**_**!**** NARU-CHAN ISN'T MINE!**

**Warning: ****Contain Shounen-Ai, possible Boys Love sooner or later.****OOC dari beberapa karakter yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Don't like? Don't read! Get the hell out of this story! Tekan tombol back jika anda adalah homophobia!**

**A/N: Nothing! Yeah, I know, I'm insane, I'm crazy. JUST LOOK AT MY PROFILE, NOW! XDD ****terutama yg di****-****underline**** bagian bawah profile****… ****Arigato! RnR, ya?**

'thinking'

"dialogue"

**[****machine command****]**

**

* * *

**

**T H E H I D D E N V I L L A G E S chapter I**

_**Not everything that is faced can be changed, but nothing can be changed until it is faced (James A. Baldwin)**_

Matahari menjulang tinggi, bersama dengan awan putih yang melayang-layang seperti pengawal di sekelilingnya. Namun, semuanya itu hanyalah sedikit dari wajah dunia yang makin di makan usia. Hari demi hari, bumi semakin menua. Manusia juga semakin di gerogoti dengan penyakit yang hampir tidak ada penyembuhnya; keserakahan.

Modernisasi adalah upgrade dari masa depan. Penawaran menggiurkan dari globalisasi. Komputer adalah otak dari semua kegiatan. Barangsiapa yang tak bisa menggunakan komputer adalah mangsa yang mudah. Termasuk perusahaan.

Tangan pucat menari di atas _keyboard notebook_ di pangkuannya. Mata abu-abu gelap meng-scan berbagai tulisan hijau di atas layar hitam.

**[****P****assword**** Required****—]**

Wajah pemuda ini melihat ke arah papan guru. Manusia yang sedang mengajar di depan sana hampir tak peduli padanya yang sedang 'bermain' dengan _notebook_ kesayangannya. Hn, tak akan ada guru yang peduli padamu sekalipun kau tidur di kelas, jika saat kau di tanya kau bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah tanpa melihat buku.

Sekali lagi, tangannya berpindah dari satu tombol ke tombol lain dalam barisan QWERTY.

**[Access Granted]**

Seringai kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya, 'tunggu sampai dua puluh detik.'

"Sensei."

"Ya, Uchiha-kun?"

"Saya minta ijin ke belakang."

"Silakan."

Kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kelas. _Notebook_ berwarna hitam bertengger di antara lengan dan tubuhnya dengan manis. Pemuda tenang ini melihat ke sekelilingnya. Berjalan menyusuri lorong lengang sekolahnya yang terkenal.

Ya, dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Murid berprestasi dari sebuah sekolah ternama, Saint Hedwig Internasional School**(1)**. Sekolah ini merupakan satu kesatuan dengan Elementary-Junior dan High School. Tentu saja sekolah ini besar. Dan ter-komputerisasi.

Hampir semuanya di atur oleh komputer. Suatu hal yang cukup membuat mata tercengang untuk ukuran sekolah. Karena di abad ini, hanya perusahaan dan universitas saja yang menggunakan _basic_ komputer untuk pengelolaan. Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya melewati salah satu ruangan laboratorium biologi. Tentu kalian tak akan kaget jika menemukan lebih dari satu laboratorium untuk satu subjek pelajaran, 'kan?

"4… 3… 2… 1…"

Seringainya semakin lebar saat ia mendengar "DAMNIT! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" dari dalam lab kosong.

Seorang pembantu dosen keluar dari ruangan itu. Tubuh pemuda berkacamata yang bermuka masam itu tak lebih tinggi atau lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Lagipula, sudah keturunan, jika para Uchiha memiliki kesempurnaan termasuk fisik mereka.

Pembantu dosen itu mengenakan jubah lab berwarna putih. Wajahnya yang memang pucat-tak sepucat Sasuke, jika kau ingin tahu-terlihat kesal. Rambut silver sang pemuda kacamata terlihat berantakan. Dia berjalan melewati sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tahu, bahwa pembantu dosen itu 'sakit' dan 'gila'. Senior yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Karin pernah bilang bahwa banyak siswa dan siswi yang sudah menjadi korban senior ini. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengungkapnya. Karena ancaman dari Kabuto.

Kabuto adalah orang yang bermasalah. Pamannya adalah salah seorang dari Sannin. Sannin adalah sebuah gelar terhadap pemegang perusahaan terbesar yang berbasis dunia Internasional. Di dunia hanya ada tiga Sannin. Dua orang di Jepang dan satu orang di sini. Tak ayal orang-orang takut pada si-Yakushi itu. 'Hn, tidak untukku', pikir Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan melewati Kabuto dan berbisik padanya.

"_This is the night the hunter will be hunted. No one but something flying from the sky…_"** (2)**

Mata berwarna coklat gelap melebar saat mendengar potongan lagu itu. Dia membeku dan menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja melewatinya. Seringai di wajah juniornya itu membuat darahnya mendidih, "k—kau… 'Taka'. Kau yang melakukannya."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari seniornya seraya melambaikan tangannya, "sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Yakushi-san. Selamat siang."

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am Goldilocks who stole bears family's porridge-****line break**

Hujan rintik masih membasahi jalanan New York. Langit yang menggantung di atas sana membuat Matahari tak terlihat saat ia menghilang di gantikan Bulan. Sasuke tahu, dia terlambat pulang. 'Ah, supir bis sialan, cewek-cewek sialan!', umpatnya dalam hati. Tas punggungnya ia pegang agar tak membuat _notebook-_nya tidak kenapa-napa.

Lampu jalanan masih redup. Malam masih belum sepenuhnya datang. Yang membuat perjalanannya terang adalah lampu toko dan kendaraan roda empat yang menyala. Orang-orang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sasuke setengah berlari menuju 'rumah'nya. Menghindari orang-orang yang membawa koper atau tas belanja. Hingga akhirnya dia memasuki sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dengan etalase yang memperlihatkan orang-orang di dalamnya.

Anjing peliharaan keluarganya, Tenshi, menyambut Sasuke dengan gonggongannya. Sasuke membungkuk memberinya salam dan mengelus kepala makhluk berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. Chi mengerang pelan dan menyandar manja di sentuhan pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang—ah, Sasu-chan!"

"Kaa-san, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ itu."

"Nee, tapi Kaa-san tetap menganggapmu bayi mungil Kaa-san. Sama seperti Aniki dan Imouto-mu", Mikoto meraih kepala anaknya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ibunya. Keluarganya adalah hal yang paling penting baginya. Ayah dan ibunya membangun Restoran ini saat dia masih kecil. Bersama dengan kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuannya, Sasuke membantu orang tuanya bekerja.

Uchiha adalah keluarga besar mereka. Uchiha memiliki perusahaan besar di Jepang. Tapi, ayah Sasuke-Fugaku-tak mau meneruskan perusahaan itu, ia tak mau hidupnya di atur oleh kakek Sasuke. Karena itu, setelah menikahi Mikoto, Fugaku membawa keluarga kecilnya pergi ke Amerika. Dan tak akan kembali ke keluarga besar yang kolot itu selamanya. Ia tak mau anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi orang-orang seperti Madara-kakek Sasuke.

Kelima anggota keluarga itu hidup bahagia dengan menjalankan bisnis Restoran mereka. Ya, Restoran makanan khas Jepang. Sasuke segera berganti pakaian. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan di sapa oleh salah satu koki yang bekerja bersama keluarganya.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang, bocah?"

"Hn."

"Heh, ternyata kau tak berubah, ya?", ujar Teuchi.

Selain Teuchi, anak perempuannya juga bekerja di tempat ini. Juga teman satu sekolahnya, Chouji dan beberapa pekerja lain. Pemuda berambut gelap ini melangkah pergi dan bergabung dengan kakaknya. Oh, satu hal lagi selain makanan yang enak yang membuat tempat makan ini ramai. Yaitu, pesona Uchiha.

Memangnya siapa yang tahan jika melihat dua orang cowok keren dan seorang cewek cantik mendatangimu dan berkata, "mau pesan apa?"

Pertama, Itachi. Anak pertama dan berumur 21 tahun. Itachi bekerja di bawah Akatsuki Technology. Dan menjadi bagian yang penting dari perusahaan itu. Jika di bandingkan dengan Sasuke, wajah Itachi hampir sama. Terkadang, orang-orang salah mengira bahwa keduanya anak kembar. Kecuali tinggi Itachi yang lebih tiga inci dari Sasuke. Dan, rambutnya di biarkan memanjang dan diikat longgar yang biasanya ia gantungkan di bahunya. Secara keseluruhan, Itachi adalah pangeran idaman semua orang.

Itachi adalah orang yang sopan, tapi juga berbahaya. Dia lebih suka tersenyum di bandingkan dengan Sasuke. Jika Itachi adalah bunga anggrek yang eksotis, maka Sasuke adalah bunga mawar hitam yang jarang di temukan dan penuh duri. Sasuke adalah tipe yang diam dan tak banyak bicara. Orang-orang mengaguminya, memandanginya; tapi, tak seorangpun yang cukup dari mereka yang bisa mendekatinya.

Dan terakhir adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga ini. Umurnya 15 tahun. Yukiko Uchiha. Cewek ini juga tak ada bedanya. Dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya. Juga mata gelap ciri khas Uchiha. Tentu tak lupa, kulitnya yang pucat. Membuatnya terlihat seperti putri salju yang benar-benar hidup dan berjalan di dunia nyata. Yuki memiliki rambut yang panjang hingga menutupi punggungnya. Biasanya rambut panjang itu dia biarkan tergerai atau dia ikat ekor kuda yang agak tinggi.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sahabatnya memasuki Restoran. Tiga orang itu duduk di satu meja di dekat jendela.

"Aniki, teman-temanmu datang", kata adiknya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan melewati beberapa meja dan berdiri berhadapan dengan ketiga teman-'kejahatan'nya.

"Hai, boss!", salam Suigetsu.

Sesaat setelah tipikal 'hn' Sasuke keluar, Karin langsung melengketkan dirinya ke lengan Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan lengan itu ke dadanya. Berharap cowok _emotionless_ itu bereaksi. Tapi, seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan melepaskan lengannya.

Juugo hanya diam dan duduk di antara Karin dan Suigetsu. Keempatnya, seperti yang ku katakan, adalah teman-'kejahatan' satu sama lain. Keempatnya adalah grup player yang mereka beri nama 'Taka' yang berarti 'Elang'.

"Tak kusangka, Sasuke-kun benar-benar 'menyelinap dan mencuri' dari senior Yakushi. Kau hebat, Sasuke-kun!", Karin kembali melemparkan dirinya tapi segera di tahan oleh Juugo.

"Hn. Lagipula dia memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hei, boss, aku dengar dia berusaha melacak 'Taka'. Apa itu juga salah satu alasanmu 'menyerang'nya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "ayo, kita bicara di kamarku saja."

Empat remaja pergi ke belakang dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa buku di atas kasurnya. Dan Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo mengeluarkan masing-masing _notebook_ dan menyetel modem.

"Juugo, ada perubahan dalam THV tiga hari ini?", tanya Sasuke.

"Baik dan tak ada perubahan. Beberapa player baru berkeliaran. Tentu level mereka masih rendah. Seperti biasa, banyak yang mencari-cari 'Taka'."

"Sepertinya fans-mu akan tambah banyak setelah ini, Boss."

"Suigetsu! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh kepada Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya sekali lagi. Entah bagaimana dia merasa bahwa kedua orang ini terlihat seperti pasangan kakek nenek yang sudah lama menikah. Terkadang dia berpikir, kenapa bisa orang-orang macam mereka berdua ini bisa ia pilih untuk menjadi temannya dalam menjelajahi Hidden Villages.

The Hidden Villages adalah dunia virtual ciptaan perusahaan besar yang memegang peran penting dalam perkembangan web, Konoha Inc. Konoha di pimpin oleh dua orang Sannin. Secara mendasar The Hidden Villages di buat semirip mungkin dengan dunia kerajaan yang dikombinasikan dengan sihir atau elemen-elemen fiksi lain untuk memberi kesan yang bagus di mata pengguna [player].

Mereka yang masuk sebagai player akan memiliki sebuah karakter yang memang di buat semirip mungkin dengan wajah asli manusia itu. Hal ini di buat agar tidak ada kesamaan antara satu player dengan player lain. Kalaupun tidak mirip dengan 'fisik' tubuh asli manusia itu, mereka diperbolehkan memanipulasi beberapa hal seperti warna rambut, mata atau warna kulit.

Pendaftaran di lakukan secara online dan di haruskan datang ke kantor cabang Konoha untuk mendapatkan ID. Sign up secara online ini tak ada bedanya dengan membuat akun di jejaring sosial atau membuat mail. Hanya bedanya, kalian tidak bisa langsung menerima password untuk log in. Kalian harus mengambilnya di kantor cabang, hal ini diberlakukan untuk keamanan player itu sendiri.

Di dalam The Hidden Villages, player tidak hanya bisa bermain dengan menambah level atau mencari barang-barang tertentu. Mereka juga bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain, seperti di dalam jejaring sosial. Karena keunggulan inilah, Konoha Inc terkenal. Para pekerja Konoha selalu melakukan pembaharuan di dalam dunia virtual itu.

Para player The Hidden Villages tidak hanya remaja saja. Terkadang mahasiswa atau orang-orang yang sudah bekerja juga bermain di dalamnya. Seorang player bisa memilih 'occupation' seperti; thief, knight, fighter, mage atau yang lain. Tentu saja kategori tadi adalah yang paling rendah dan di mulai dengan level satu.

Untuk log in, kau membutuhkan komputer dengan modem dan headphone serta _cyber-glasses_** (3)**. Setelah _connection complete_ kalian bisa langsung memakai headphone dan _cyber-__g__lasses_.

Sasuke dan ketiga temannya memasang headphone masing-masing, juga _cyber-glasses_.

**[Loading… Log In]**

"Ingat, hari ini kita hanya akan melihat-lihat saja", ujar Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, boss. Dan kau bisa menaikkan level murah-mu itu, Karin", balas Suigetsu seraya terkekeh.

**[Username Enter…]**

"Heh, dasar Bocah Ikan! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang level-ku? Kau bahkan tak akan selamat kalau bukan gara-gara aku waktu kita di Sunagakure!", sambung Karin dengan ketus.

"Ha? Itu hanya kebetulan lagipula aku tidak minta bantuanmu Kepala Merah."

**[Password Enter…]**

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Karin, Suigetsu berhentilah bertengkar", spontan kedua cewek-cowok yang saling adu mulut itu menoleh tajam ke arah cowok berbadan besar itu. Masing-masing mata mereka berkilatkan api kemarahan.

"Baik, semuanya kita mulai."

Dengan perintah dingin Sasuke, remaja lain di kamar itu menekan tombol Enter dan memasuki The Hidden Villages. Cara kerja Headphone dan _cyber-glasses_ di sini saling berkaitan. Keduanya di beri chip untuk membawa alat indra sang pengguna ke dalam dunia virtual. Impuls berbentuk suara dan pandangan yang di alami pengguna di ubah dan di terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa komputer.

Pengguna bisa merasakan gangguan dari luar saat dia 'bermain'. Misal, jika saat kau bermain, ada orang yang mengguncangkan tubuhmu, mencoba memindahkannya atau mungkin mencoba untuk mengajak berbicara.

Singkatnya, koneksi yang dihasilkan kedua alat itu akan terganggu jika keadaan sekeliling pengguna juga di coba untuk di ubah atau di ganggu. Tapi, jangan coba-coba untuk memutuskan koneksi ini begitu saja, seperti memutuskan modem tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat pengguna bertahan lebih lama di dalan dunia virtual. Juga, membuat program tidak bisa terlaksana. Bisa menyebabkan kerusakan atau error.

Pengguna memang bisa merasakan hal dari luar saat 'bermain'. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa memberikan reflek. Kesadaran pengguna-lah yang menjadi kunci.**(4)**

**[Welcome to the Hidden Villages; ****Konohagakure****. Avenger has been sign in. Ruby88 has been sign in. ****BladeManiac**** has been sign in. Protector-00 has been sign in.]**

'Taka' tiba di Konohagakure. Avenger a.k.a player Sasuke, menggunakan jubah gelap berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti merah darah. Tentu di balik jubah itu dia menyembunyikan pedangnya. Ya, pedang adalah keahlian khususnya. _Occupation_ miliknya adalah Professional Assassin. Intinya, dia sudah memiliki level yang tinggi dan sebagai ketua 'Taka' dia nyaris tidak terkalahkan. Sasuke bukanlah player yang hanya bermain karena ingin bersenang-senang. Dia selalu menggunakan taktik dan strategi jitu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau; level atau item tertentu.

Ruby88 a.k.a Karin, adalah seorang Black Druid. Player Karin memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk melacak keberadaan player lain dan memanipulasi kemampuannya sendiri menjadi kemampuan yang di miliki oleh seorang Cleric atau Troubadour, yaitu mentransfer Life Points. Meski dia termasuk player pemain 'Garis Belakang' tapi seorang Druid bisa bertarung dengan sihir hitamnya.

Sudah bisa di tebak siapa pemilik nama BladeManiac. Yep, seperti namanya, Suigetsu ahli dalam pedang. Dia memiliki _occupation_ sebagai Sword Master. Meski memiliki awal yang sama seperti Sasuke sebagai Myrmidon, Suigetsu lebih memilih menjadi Sword Master. Hey, jangan salahkan dia jika menginginkan gelar yang berhubungan dengan 'pedang', okay? Lagipula dia memang memiliki ambisi memiliki pedang yang paling hebat…

Yang terakhir Juugo. Cowok bertubuh besar dan memiliki rambut oranye kecoklatan ini memiliki _occupation _yang unik. Orang menyebutnya Berserker. Adalah misteri bagaimana Juugo menjadi seorang Berserker. Sebagai Protector-00, Juugo memiliki kemampuan memainkan pedang, meski tak sepandai Sasuke atau Suigetsu. Dia juga bisa menggunakan Kapak. Yang menjadi keahliannya sebagai Berserker adalah kemampuannya melawan siapapun dengan tangan kosong.

Keempat anggota tim berdiri di sisi sebelah utara pintu masuk Konohagakure. Sasuke menginstruksikan tim-nya masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai. Matahari virtual bersinar terang di Konoha. Membuat sebaian player atau NPC (Non Player Character) berhenti untuk berteduh. Karin memanggil seorang NPC dan menyuruhnya memberikan mereka onigiri.

Seperti yang sudah di katakan, dunia virtual saat ini bagaikan dunia kedua. Player memiliki dua basic penting untuk bisa tetap bermain yaitu Life Points dan 'Belly'. Belly di sini memiliki peran seperti artinya yaitu 'perut'. Setiap player berjalan selama beberapa jam, belly akan terus menurun jumlah point-nya dan mereka harus mengisinya dengan 'membeli makanan'.**(5)**

"Boss, hari ini membosankan, kita pergi membunuh sesuatu saja…"

Karin memukul kepala putih Suigetsu, "dasar Anak Ikan! Sasuke-kun leader-nya bodoh, bukan kau!"

"…"

Sementara kedua kucing dan anjing itu bertengkar mari kita tengok Sasuke yang hanya memandang keluar kedai. Pikirannya masih melayang mengingat kejadian yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Yakushi Kabuto.

Manusia berkacamata itu memang sudah membuat resah. Keluarga si asisten dosen itu memang berpengaruh. Sebenarnya Kabuto itu orang yang pandai. Hanya saja kepalanya berisi banyak 'sampah'. Sudah hal umum di Negara Liberal seperti Amerika yang remajanya sudah tak lagi _innocent_. Pecandu narkoba, suka mabuk atau bahkan penggila sex seperti si Kabuto itu. Dengan tampang yang cukup menggoda, Kabuto selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. (Hey, biarpun author gak begitu suka Kabuto, tapi, dia lumayan 'hot' lho!)

Tentunya semua cewek atau segelintir cowok yang ia 'tiduri', ia tinggalkan begitu saja di pagi harinya. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah Sasuke. Hanya saja, si brengsek Kabuto itu menggunakan nama 'Avenger' tanpa sepengetahuannya. Nama Avenger sudah di kenal di Konoha dan dengan pandainya Kabuto memperkenalkan playernya sebagai Avenger.

Hari pembalasan tiba. Kabuto memang mempunyai obsesi gila terhadap anatomi manusia. Makanya dia menjadi dosen di jurusan kedokteran. Dengan kemampuannya, Sasuke berhasil memperoleh akses ke komputer utama sekolah hanya dalam waktu tiga menit. Tentunya dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk bermain-main dengan akses itu. Dia hanya menyebarkan virus di komputer laboratorium tempat Kabuto biasa 'mendekam', menghancurkan beberapa file atau folder. Juga memblokir semua koneksi Kabuto. Termasuk nomor telepon genggam, e-mail, ataupun player-nya di The Hidden Villages.

Meski begitu, Sasuke yakin seniornya itu tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Lagipula, kalau cowok yang lahir tanggal dua puluh tiga ini tidak bisa lolos dari Kabuto, ia tak akan memiliki nama 'Sasuke', ya kan? Karena 'Sasuke' adalah nama seorang ninja legendaris dari Jepang. Dan tentu ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan apa arti dari namanya itu.

Mata gelapnya berpaling. Melihat Karin dan Suigetsu yang masih bercekcok-ria. Sasuke berdiri dan berkata, "kita pergi ke dungeon hari ini."

"Hell YEAH! Kau dengar itu, Kepala Merah?", ujar Suigetsu seraya berdiri dari tempatnya.

Karin mencoba meraih kepala temannya, "KEMARI KAU IKAN!"

Dalam sekejap dua orang itu sudah mendahului Juugo dan Sasuke yang berjalan santai. Untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa menit Juugo membuka mulutnya, "menurutmu apa tidak sebaiknya mereka jadian saja?"

"Hn."

Juugo menatap Sasuke kemudian ke depan, mengikuti dua orang yang membuat tim mereka 'hidup'. Juugo melihat ke atas, beberapa burung beterbangan, sementara dua ekor dari mereka mendarat di bahunya. Juugo tersenyum, yah, pria besar ini selalu memiliki titik lembut tersendiri saat berhubungan dengan hewan. Dia hanya berharap hari-hari bersama anggota 'Taka' ini bisa terus dan terus berlalu dengan menyenangkan.

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am Alice who likes to chase the White Rabbit-****line break**

_Kamar ber-wallpaper oranye lembut itu di penuhi dengan kabel dan hardware. Kertas-kertas dengan coretan tangan berserakan di mana-mana. Sementara si empu pemilik kamar berkutat dengan keyboard dan mouse di masing__-__masing tangannya. Mata biru itu merefleksikan barisan hitam dan putih, tumpukan kode-kode dalam kumpulan 1 dan 0. Pintu kamarnya di ketuk perlahan, membuat figur yang duduk bersila itu membeku sejenak dan menoleh. Mendapati pria yang memiliki penampilan sama sepertinya menggelengkan kepala__._

"_Naruto—"_

"_Ya, ya, aku tahu! Tapi ini menyenangkan, Tou-san! Lihat__, __lihat! Aku bahkan membuat 'player'ku sendiri", ujar sang anak._

"_Memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Itu bahkan bukan sesuatu yang harusnya kau kerjakan", Minato menghembuskan nafas dan meraih kepala anaknya. Membuatnya mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang memang sudah tak beraturan._

"_Tapi, aku bisa membantu. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin 'player'ku bisa masuk dan membantu dari 'dalam'. Pekerjaan Tou-san mengasyikkan!"_

_Minato tersenyum, "oke, oke. Setelah ini kau harus tidur. Besok kau harus bersekolah."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku akan membuat'kan'nya untukmu. Siapa nama'nya'?"_

"_Arashi dan rubahnya, Kyuubi. Keren 'kan?"_

_Alis berwarna pirang terangkat, "yah, terserah padamu. Saja Naru-chan__…__"_

_Keduanya tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam gelap malam. Makan malam terasa menyenangkan. Juga saat mata safir anak muda Namikaze itu melihat indahnya Rembulan. Ia berpikir, mungkin, apa yang ia buat saat ini akan membuat Kiba berteriak 'Hell NO!' dengan wajah terkejut. Ah, betapa dia tidak sabar menunggu ekspresi itu._

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am**** Snape**** who killed Dumbledore-****line break**

"_Damn!_"

"Sasuke-kun! Awas!"

Tangan kanan-nya meraih pedang, secepat mungkin dia bisikkan kata-kata. Membuat item itu bercahaya. Kilatan-kilatan listrik berwarna biru meluncur dari pedang itu. Sasuke menoleh melihat lawannya mendekat. Dengan sabar dia menunggu makhluk itu mendekat.

'Sekarang!'

Mata berwarna hijau cerah itu tertahan. Melebar melihat si Avenger menusukkan pedangnya tepat di jantung. Naga itu terjatuh dengan bunyi 'brak'.

Juugo melihat Naga yang tergeletak itu mulai mendata, "Wyvern-A3.50, attack; 57, hit; 45, critical; 23, agility; 83, Naga ini biasa saja. Tidak ada yang bisa kita ambil dan jual."

"Wha—ah, padahal ini lantai 5! Masa' makhluk ini tidak ada gunanya?", gerutu Suigetsu.

Sasuke menyingkapkan jubahnya. Menempatkan pedangnya dan berjalan melalui Karin, "ayo kita teruskan."

Ketiga temannya mengangguk. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai berikutnya. Gerbang berikutnya sudah terlihat. Juugo maju lebih dulu dan mendobrak pintu itu. Membuatnya terbelah dan jatuh, menimbulkan suara yang, yah, berisik…

"Kau suka keramaian ya, Protector?", kekeh si 'Manusia Ikan'.

Juugo kembali mengangkat bahu. Ruangan di lantai itu tak terlalu berbeda. Gelap dan hanya di terangi cahaya temaram dari obor di sisi-sisinya. Pilar-pilar batu besar dan kokoh menompang bagian atasnya. Suara tetesan air sampai di telinga 'Taka'. Singkat saja, ruangan ini terlihat kosong.

Suigetsu yang memang gatal bertarung langsung maju ke tengah ruangan, "HEY! Apa ada orang di rumah!"

Kembali. Yang mereka dapati hanya tetesan air. Sasuke merasa hal ini benar-benar bodoh dan menyebalkan. Dia melangkah perlahan. Melihat sekelilingnya. Berharap menangkap pergerakan sesuatu walau hanya perubahan tekanan atmosfir.

Wushh—BUAK…

Sasuke melihat Suigetsu terlontar dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda bergigi tajam itu menggerutu dan mengeluarkan kata-kata 'pamungkas'nya, "_Damnit! Fuck!_"

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya, 'hn, sepertinya pernghuni lantai ini tak terlihat atau bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.'

Karin mencoba mengedarkan pandangan di balik kacamatanya. Dia mengaktifkan kemampuannya untuk melacak keberadaan musuh. 'Sesuatu' yang bergerak cepat adalah lawan mereka kali ini. Sepertinya semacam kadal atau Pixie. Karin berharap bukan Pixie. Makhluk biru itu menyebalkan menurutnya.

Karin mengumpat saat ia benar-benar melihat dua ekor Pixie bertengger dengan senyum lebar mereka. Pixie sebenarnya mirip dengan Fairy. Hanya saja mereka berbeda, mereka tidak memiliki 'adat' dan 'tata krama' seperti Fairy. Mereka tergolong animal karena hal itu. Yang membuat Karin sebal adalah senyum dan tawa mereka yang membuat mereka seperti bayi dari neraka.

Dua Pixie bertengger terbalik di dua pilar berbeda. Suara melengking dari tenggorokan Makhluk Biru itu membuat mata Juugo melebar dia segera menoleh ke arah Karin yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah musuh mereka, "Karin, ini tidak bagus. Dua ekor Pixie Biru apalagi yang itu sudah buruk. Dan yang lebih buruk—"

"Mereka memanggil sekongkolan-nya, iya 'kan?", sambung BladeManiac.

Karin makin sebal dengan itu, "cih, merepotkan. Kenapa sih mereka harus di ciptakan di The Hidden Villages juga?"

Bayang-bayang mata berwarna merah menyala semakin banyak. Karin merasa hal ini makin seperti di komik saja. Yah, di komik 'kan selalu ada waktunya saat tokoh-nya berjalan di suatu tempat gelap, yang setelah itu sebagai _backgroud_nya terlihat ribuan pasang mata berwarna merah. Maksudku, ayolah! Mereka itu terlalu merepotkan untuk di lawan.

Tak lebih dari lima detik, ratusan bunyi kepakan sayap Pixie menggema di ruangan remang-remang Dungeon. Hampir setiap obor di yang menerangi ruangan itu apinya bergoyang karena perubahan aliran udara. Membuat suasananya makin menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

Sasuke tak membuang banyak waktu, dia mengambil pedang dan mengayunkannya. Ketiga temannya juga mengikuti dan mulai menyerang para Pixie. Cipratan darah berwarna gelap terasa sangat nyata di dalam indra mereka. Hanya saja mereka tak bisa merasakan apapun di dalam Dunia Maya ini.

Ya, mereka bisa mendengar dan melihat. Tapi, tidak bisa merasakan rasa makanan, sakit, mencium bau, kedinginan atau kehangatan. Karena memang itulah cara kerja _headphone _dan _cyber-glasses. _Kedua _device_ ini masih mempunyai keterbatasan yang hingga saat ini tidak di temukan cara untuk membuatnya lebih sempurna.

Dentingan pedang dan suara otot di sobek menggema bersama dengan teriakan pilu nan melengking dari lawan 'Taka'. Pixie-pixie yang beterbangan itu terus menyerang mereka. Suigetsu melayangkan pedangnya dengan tawa psikopat, "hahaha, **mati** kau!"

Sedetik kemudian goncangan terasa di Dungeon. Sasuke melihat kesekelilingnya. Pixie-pixie itu berhenti menyerang sejenak. Mereka menolehkan kepala biru mereka, terlihat kebingungan. Detik kemudian, ruangan yang masih bergoncang itu seperti di aliri listrik jurus miliknya. Kilatan listrik biru dan hijau terlihat di sana-sini seraya tim Taka memberhentikan kegiatan mereka. "Ada apa ini!", teriak Karin.

Mata onyx Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangan akan ruangan berguncang penuh Pixie beserta ketiga temannya menghilang. Berganti dengan ruangan yang gelap. Kakinya berusaha melangkah mencari-cari jalan dalam kegelapan. Hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah ruangan itu berlantai dan tergenang air, mungkin…?

Dia melihat secercah cahaya. Otaknya berputar, mungkin itu obor. Dia berjalan mendekati sumber cahaya di tengah kacaunya pikiran dalam otaknya. Dia bertanya-tanya. Di mana dia sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak bersama Karin, Juugo atau Seigetsu. Tempat apa yang kini ia pijak. Apakah ini sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi…?

Sasuke melihat ke depan, semakin mendekati cahaya obor. Dia melihat obor itu di pegang oleh seseorang. Orang itu memunggungi cowok berambut gelap kita. Membuat Avenger tak bisa melihat wajah orang ini. Orang pemegang obor itu mengenakan jubah dengan tudung yang di pasang. Tinggi orang itu tak lebih dari dagu Sasuke. Tangan pucat Sasuke meraih bahu orang itu.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tak menyadari saat kejadian kilatan listrik dan guncangan tadi membuat Life Point dan Belly Point-nya nyaris mendekati nol. Belum sempat ia melihat wajah sang pembawa obor dia terjatuh dalam sesuatu yang hangat dan memiliki bau seperti hutan di musim semi. Matanya tertutup saat kegelapan meraih Sasuke lebih dalam lagi. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru yang cemerlang.

**.,:;T.B.C;:,.**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Saint Hedwig International School. Sekolah fiksi buatan Nami. Letaknya di suatu tmpt di New York. Sekolah ini terdiri dri SD, SMP dan SMA. **

**(2) **_**This is the night the hunter**__** will be**__** hunted. No one but something flying**__** from**__** the sky…**_**kata-kata****buatan Nami. Sebenernya ini pngen di jadiin semacam lirik gtu. Pokonya, kata-kata ni penting banget. Jadi jgn ampe dilupakan.**

**(3) **_**Cyber-glasses**_**. Ini adalah device fiksi buatan Nami juga. Buat yang suka game pasti ngerti ato malah pernah liat di anime ato manga yg bhbungan dgn game; mesti ada kacamata khusus utk Log-In. yap, semacam itu.**

**(4) Buat yg masih inget film fiksi AVATAR. Pasti ngerti hal ini. di film itu, kesadaran tokoh utamanya 'dipindahkan' dari tubuh manusianya ke tubuh 'AVATAR'. Jadi, kurang lebih prinsip headphone dan **_**cyber-glasses**_** disini sama seperti itu.**

**(5) ini juga Nami adaptasi dari gameboy visual adv; Pokemon Dungeon. Di situ setiap pokemon-nya jalan****,**** point 'belly'nya berkurang. Jadi mereka harus 'makan'.**

**Komentar Nami; Nami seneng nulis Suigetsu! Dia nyebelin tapi asik buat di tulis! ^_^****Review okay? Tunjukin ke Nami, kalian ingin chapter berikutnya ato ngga… Ato malah pengen cerita ini Nami hapus…? Kalo kalian review dgn tanggapan positif, berikutnya akan lebih panjang daripada ini…**


	2. Chapter 2

**[machine command running… Define 'player'…]**

[Player / noun; players. Verb; play—plays.]

[1. A player is someone who takes part in a game or sport; _a football player_. 2. A player is also a performer on a musical instrument; _a piano player_. 3. A player is also an actor or actress.]

[Player adalah seorang 'pemain'. Adalah sebuah 'alat 'dari kesadaran seseorang yang aktif memainkannya. Terpengaruh terhadap berbagai macam keadaan tanpa menyebabkan kerusakan bagi orang yang menggunakan. Hanya akan mengurangi _Life Points_. Kerusakan yang di alami seorang player bisa di hilangkan dengan banyak cara.

Seorang player tidak memiliki kekuasaan atau kewenangan untuk merubah atau mengganti alur perintah dan jalan suatu program. Player di ciptakan untuk berjalan sesuai dengan arus program. Tak ada player yang bisa melawan program. Karena player adalah pion dari sebuah program, agar program bisa berjalan sesuai dengan tujuannya.]

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****When the world is in its ****end****, Naruto****will be**** mine…**

**Warning: ****Boys Love, soon-to-be ****Yaoi****, crack (I guess), OOC-ness ****(if there aren't any of it, this story won't be ****a fan fiction****), the using of weird-devices, ****self-insert****, etc.**

**A/N: Ahh! Thanks for the lovely review! Nami loves ya all! Jawaban dari review ada di bagian paling bawah… moga-moga chapter ini ga mengecewakan~ ENJOY the DISH****! XDD**

**For everyone that so precious to me; ****"my Heartbreaker"****, ****my-dear-foolish-little-sister****, and ****Lavender Hime-chan**

**/dream/**

'thinking'

"dialogue"

**[machine command]**

**

* * *

**

**T H E H I D D E N V I L L A G E S**** chapter I****I**

_**Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to live again and meet again when both our cars collide? (Helena-My Chemical Romance)**_

_Kaki-kaki langsing yang terlihat bagus karena banyak latihan mengayuh sepeda dengan semangat. Sama seperti Matahari yang tak pernah lelah menyinari bumi, senyuman lebarnya tetap bisa membuat orang merasakan hangatnya hari. Wajah oval dengan kulit yang terlihat seperti madu menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya seraya dua buah indra penglihatannya mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat-tempat yang familiar. Dia masih bisa melihat paman pemilik toko komik langganannya yang sedang membuka toko._

_Tinggal di Jepang tak akan lebih baik dari ini. Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia memiliki sebuah keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Ia punya banyak teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan ia juga punya notebook yang selalu menemaninya. Pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini memberhentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah toko buku._

"_Jiji! Ohayou!"_

_Seorang pria paruh baya memunculkan kepalanya di balik sebuah pintu dengan garpu yang menggantung di bibirnya. Sejenak dia melihat dan kembali ke dalam ruangan. Naruto bisa mendengar si paman mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Mungkin cup Ramen-nya tumpah atau apa. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil saat dia bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Lagipula Shin'ichiro-san dan Naruto punya kesamaan dalam hal ketagihan-makan-Ramen._

_Yang bersangkutan keluar dengan tampangnya yang seperti biasa. Meski Shin'ichiro menyeramkan sebenarnya dia paman yang baik, "oh, ada apa?"_

_Suara berat si ayah single itu terdengar datar di telinga Naruto. Wajah yang di buat oleh Shin-jiji sebenarnya bisa membuat seorang anak kecil menangis mencari-cari ibunya. Shin'ichiro Kusunoki memiliki mata sipit, wajah yang sedikit 'kotak' dan perangai yang orang bisa bilang 'sangar'. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sekali lagi melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu, "Jiji-san tidak boleh berwajah begitu. Nanti anak-anak kecil bisa menangis."_

_Shin hanya mengangkat bahu, "lagipula bukan aku yang menangis saat pertama kali membeli komik di sini dan tanpa pemberitahuan orang tua, kalau aku tidak salah ingat."_

"_Hey! Lagipula, siapa suruh punya wajah begitu! Tidak heran menurun pada Nami-nee."_

"_H__mm… A__da apa pagi-pagi begini?"_

"_Aku mau menanyakan komik terbaru! Ada yang bisa kau rekomendasikan?"_

"_Stok belum ada. Datanglah lagi besok, mungkin sudah akan datang."_

_Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman Rubah-nya yang terkenal, "okay! Bai-bai Jiji-san!"_

_Mata coklat gelap sang paman tertutup membentuk 'n' saat melihat bocah Matahari itu pergi. Yah, dia tahu, meski anak konglomerat itu punya banyak uang tapi dia tetap tidak berubah. Mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Senyumnya selalu bisa membawa orang lain bahagia._

_Pemuda Rubah itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalan menuju ke sekolah. Sebenarnya dia sudah di tawari untuk di antarkan dengan mobil oleh Kaa-san-nya. Hanya saja dia menolak. Naruto tahu, Kaa-san sangat menyayanginya. Terkadang dia berharap mempunyai seorang adik atau kakak untuk berbagi kasih sayang itu. Sayangnya dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya._

_Naruto memberi salam ke beberapa penjaga toko di sepanjang jalan yang ia kenal. Cowok kelahiran sepuluh oktober ini suka sekali melihat pemandangan indah dan merasakan udara segar dari alam. Tapi, hal itu tak akan kau temui jika kau tinggal di Tokyo. Karenanya, ia memilih bersepeda ke sekolah, alih-alih melihat jalan dan toko-toko. Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus di wajahnya. Naruto tidak segan-segan memutar jauh hanya untuk mengambil rute yang melewati taman kota._

_Gerbang besi yang megah terlihat di ujung sana. Dia bisa melihat gedung putih yang tertata seperti kotak-kotak kardus. Rapi memang, namun Naruto tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak memisalkannya dengan kardus. Mungkin karena imajinasi-nya yang terlewat 'gila', begitu kata , jika bukan karena imajinasi-nya, ia bukanlah Namikaze Naruto!_

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am****a death eaters who ready to kill you-****line break**

Wajah lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu mengerut. Merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengelapi wajahnya. Perlahan sepasang mata berwarna gelap terbuka dari kelopaknya. Membuat gambaran blur di antara hitam dan putih. Setelah beberapa detik mendapatkan kembali fokus matanya, Sasuke melihat ketiga temannya, Mikoto, Itachi dan Tenshi melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Err, pengecualian untuk dua yang terakhir; Itachi tetap memakai 'topeng' stoic Uchiha, hanya saja sorot mata berwarna ebony itu terlihat khawatir, dan Tenshi? _Well,_ dia hanya anjing jika kau bisa melihat dari sepasang telinga dan ekor berbulu gelap yang bergerak kesana-kemari itu.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Boss, kau tidak apa-apa?", potong Suigetsu.

Mikoto menghela nafas lega melihat anak keduanya siuman. Dia meraih kening putranya seraya berkata, "lebih baik kalian pulang dulu, besok Sasuke akan menjelaskan sesuatu."

Mikoto memberi isyarat pada Sasuke. Dan ketiga temannya hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera pulang. Mikoto menuntun Tenshi keluar dari kamar dan berkata akan segera kembali. Itachi hanya diam berdiri di sisi ruangan yang berjendela. Matanya yang nyaris identik dengan Sasuke menyorot jalanan kecil di antara rumah mereka dengan rumah pembuat roti di sebelah.

Sasuke tahu, hal yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu tidaklah bagus. Dia **sangat** tahu, bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja, dia selalu berkata pada manajer muda Akatsuki Technology di seberang kamarnya saat ini, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan sembunyi-sembunyi dari Itachi saat dia 'bermain'. Meski begitu, dia yakin dia tidak akan tidak terdeteksi. Lagipula, Itachi-lah yang mengajarinya semua teknik dan strategi yang ia kuasai sekarang. Entah itu hack, 'berperang', atau bela diri.

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang berhentilah 'bermain'. Itu berbahaya", ujar sang anak sulung.

Suara rendah baritone Itachi yang memang terdengar lebih bijak hanya membuat Sasuke marah. Sasuke paham benar; meski di mata orang tua mereka Itachi, Sasuke dan Yukiko adalah sama tapi, dia selalu merasa tidak akan pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang kakak sulungnya. Di sekolah, di tetangga-tetangga mereka, bahkan teman-teman kerja Itachi mengenalnya. Ya, karena dia adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi atau lebih di kenal dengan Ian Hemlock**(1)**.

"Sasuke—"

"_What!_ Bisakah kau diam? Aku tahu Aniki tidak suka aku bermain THV. Aku selalu bertanya 'kenapa' tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab! Kau selalu mendesakku!"

Itachi mendesis saat mendengar adiknya berbicara seperti itu, "**adik bodoh**, dengarkan aku. Kau masih belum tahu betapa berbahaya-nya permainan itu! Jadi, sebelum terlambat dengarkan nasihatku dan **berhenti**!"

"APA! Memangnya apa yang **berbahaya**, Itachi? Beritahu aku!"

"…"

"Ha! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab. Jadi diam sajalah! Permainan macam ini bahkan tak akan bisa membunuh seseorang—"

**BUAK**

Mata gelap Sasuke melebar beberapa milimeter saat ia menyadari apa yang di lakukan Itachi padanya. Kakaknya memukulnya tepat di wajahnya! Kakak yang pernah ia kagumi, kakak yang di matanya selalu sempurna memukulnya—

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, _FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER._ DAN JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN ITU LAGI DI HADAPANKU!"

Sasuke berdiri mematung di tempat dia di pukul. Meski dia bisa merasakan denyut perih di pipi bagian kanan setelah kakaknya memukul, dia tidak bisa bereaksi. Apa dia sudah membuka 'sesuatu' yang pahit di masa lalu Itachi? Apa karena dia tidak menuruti kata-kata Itachi?

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia katakan pada Itachi yang mulai melangkah pergi dari kamarnya. Sesaat dia bisa melihat tatapan Itachi saat dia mulai beranjak pergi; dingin, tak berekspresi, dan serasa tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Bukan, itu bukan Itachi yang ia kenal. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar membuat saudara favoritnya marah.

Mikoto berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Sasuke saat ia melihat Itachi keluar dari kamar adiknya. Mikoto tidak tuli. Dia mendengar semua ucapan Itachi dan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa tidak merasa sedih. Dia hanya bisa merasakan lubang hati yang terasa sakit mengingat apa yang di katakan Sasuke di kalimat terakhir sebelum ia di pukul. Tapi, bagaimanapun itu bukan salahnya.

"Itachi."

"…", Itachi berhenti di ujung anak tangga dan tidak membalik badan.

"Aku mohon, minta maaflah pada Sasuke besok. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan Kaa-san tahu, kau terlalu sakit hati untuk menceritakan 'alasan'mu."

"Hn", dengan itu Itachi menghilang dari balik tembok.

Sebagai ibu, Mikoto tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari anaknya menderita atau merasa sedih. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Melihat putra kedua yang ia sayangi berdiri di sana. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari situ setelah kejadian tadi. Pipi kanannya yang pucat terlihat merah. Mikoto yakin itu akan berubah menjadi biru kehitaman esok hari.

"Sasuke, minum airnya dulu."

Tampaknya Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menerima segelas air putih dari ibunya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Mikoto juga duduk di samping putranya. Dia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya berharap kejadian yang seperti dahulu tidak terulang dan firasat buruk yang ia takutkan untuk segera pergi.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak bereaksi apapun. Mikoto menganggap Sasuke akan mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan, "Aku harap kau mau minta maaf pada Aniki-mu. Kau tidak tahu bahwa yang kau katakan itu membawa memori buruk padanya. Memori yang susah payah ia kubur—"

"Kaa-san—"

"Dengar Sasuke, Kaa-san tidak melarangmu bermain dengan alat-alat itu. Kaa-san hanya mau kau bermain sesedikit mungkin. Kaa-san khawatir padamu. Itachi khawatir padamu. Apa kau tahu betapa takutnya Kaa-san saat Karin berlari ke bawah dengan pucat dan berkata bahwa kau tak sadarkan diri setelah bermain itu? Kau pingsan cukup lama Sasuke. Apa kau tahu betapa berbahayanya itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam melihat ibunya berkata seperti itu. Sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat Kaa-san-nya khawatir apalagi bersedih gara-gara dia. Tapi dia butuh alasan kuat kenapa dia harus berhenti sementara Itachi bekerja di dalam dunia maya itu sendiri tanpa ada larangan?

"Apa aku tidak cukup pandai Kaa-san? Apa kau mau aku harus seperti Itachi agar kau dan Aniki mau memperlakukanku sebebas yang aku inginkan?"

Mikoto menghela nafas, "tidak, bukan itu Sasuke."

"Lalu apa? Apa Kaa-san pikir aku hanya akan diam saja? Aku butuh alasan yang jelas."

"Tidurlah Sasuke. Kau membutuhkan itu saat ini."

Mikoto beranjak pergi dengan gelas air yang setengah kosong di tangannya, "dan jika kau ingin tahu kau bisa tanyakan alasannya pada Itachi. Bukan tempat Kaa-san untuk menceritakan hal ini Sasuke. _Oyasumi nasai…_"

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pikiran kosongnya terpecah saat Tenshi menjilati wajahnya. Anjing berumur dua tahun itu melihat ke arahnya dengan sepasang mata yang juga nyaris sama gelapnya dengan milik Sasuke. Pemuda pandai ini membawa kedua kakinya ke atas kasur. Menyelimutkan tubuhnya dari dunia luar bersama dengan Tenshi yang menggulungkan badannya di bagian ujung kasur yang berwarna navy-blue.

"Hey, Tenshi, seandainya aku pergi dari dunia ini, apa mereka akan merindukanku?"

Tenshi memandang pemiliknya dengan tatapan bingung. Mungkin dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang di katakana masternya tapi, sepertinya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Dan dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan masternya. Tenshi memiringkan kepalanya sebelum memberi satu jilatan basah ke wajah Sasuke.

Suara yang di buat anjing kesayangannya tampaknya membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Setidaknya dia tahu, Tenshi tak akan senang dia pergi. Mungkin Imouto-nya juga akan merindukannya sedikit. Dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan ayahnya. Fugaku tidak terlalu sering menunjukkan bahwa dia memang sayang terhadap anak-anaknya.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Rasa kantuk belum menghantuinya. Ia melihat meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku. _Notebook_ miliknya yang masih tergeletak dengan modem terpasang. The Hidden Villages…

Dia kembali memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia kembali sadar. Sesuatu yang hangat dan bau yang segar. Seperti hutan di musim semi. Apa itu hanya bayangannya saja? Apa itu hanya lamunannya? Karena tidak mungkin dia bisa merasakan kehangatan atau bau sesuatu selama _online_ di dalam THV. Apa hal itu berhubungan dengan guncangan di dalam Dungeon? Sasuke tak bisa menjawab itu. Ia akan membahasnya dengan Suigetsu atau Juugo besok.

Matanya kini terasa berat. Sepertinya rasa kantuk sudah menemukan jalannya ke dalam sistem syaraf Sasuke. Ia melihat ke arah anjingnya sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

**line ****break****-Point of View****; Itachi****; on****-****line break**

**/Sepasang mata gelap itu melebar saat mengetahui apa yang salah. Apa yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Suara yang memang sudah jarang ku dengar tanpa teriakan yang biasa ia luncurkan padaku melayangkan sebaris dialog yang menurutku tak ingin aku dengar.**

"**Ti-tidak kau harus pergi, Uchiha… Jangan kemari, kau-kau tidak boleh di sini—"**

"**Jangan panggil aku 'Uchiha'. Dan, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa membawamu, bodoh", potongku.**

**Kepalanya kembali menoleh dengan cepatnya. Matanya berkilat marah, "kubilang pergi! Idiot!"**

**Aku melihatnya mengetikkan sesuatu di 'selembar' **_**screen**_** tembus pandang yang muncul di hadapannya. Aku berjalan cepat, berharap bisa meraih tangannya dan pergi dari sini. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak ke sini sendiri. Aku tahu, seharusnya akulah yang menyelesaikan kesalahan ini, bukan dia. Tapi, belum sampai aku meraihnya, pandangan yang ada di hadapanku mulai berubah menjadi garis-garis putih dan abu-abu. Aku bisa melihat barisan angka dan alphabet berwarna hijau transparan yang mencoba membuatku tersadar dari dalam **_**device**_**.**

"**Kau—apa yang kau lakukan!", kataku.**

"**Maafkan aku."/**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sudah aku usahakan untuk aku lupakan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kejadian itu kembali berputar dalam pikiranku. Apakah ini tandanya aku harus benar-benar menjauhkan siapapun dari permainan itu?

Aku sudah tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi. Tidak dengan cara yang sama dengan yang di alaminya. Aku—aku ingin mencarinya. Kakashi bilang aku masih bisa mencarinya saat itu. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bodoh. Aku yakin bisa mencari jejaknya saat ini. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia akan senang melihatku. Lagipula pertemuan pertamaku dengan si manusia _crossdressing_ itu saja sudah tidak baik. Apalagi sekarang?

Memori itu menyakitkan. Memori saat aku masih remaja bodoh berumur 16 tahun. Aku tidak mau menceritakan itu pada Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke harus tahu akan hal itu. Aku juga harus meminta maaf padanya karena memukulnya tadi malam. Aku menghela nafas seraya membaca jam yang duduk dengan manis di atas meja dekat tempat tidurku. Jam digital itu menunjukkan pukul 02:47 A.M.

Masih pagi sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah mimpi itu. Mata gelapku terbuka lebar tanpa merasakan berat atau apapun. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan duduk di meja tempatku biasa mengerjakan sasuatu. Kamar ini sudah semakin kecil saja. Aku tahu aku seharusnya sudah bisa membeli rumahku sendiri atau menyewa apartemen. Lagipula gajiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Siapa yang akan mengontrol adik laki-laki-ku yang bodoh dan gegabah itu kalau bukan aku?

Aku membuka laptop berwarna putih milikku. Modem yang memang aku biarkan terpasang aku _switch on. _Aku membuka browser dan mencari-cari informasi tentang sesuatu.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kepindahanku dari Jepang. Tiga tahun sejak aku lulus dari beasiswa itu. Tiga tahun sudah sejak kali terakhir aku berurusan dengan The Hidden Villages. Sekarang aku adalah salah satu manajer di Akatsuki Technology. Perusahaan yang juga bergerak bersama Konoha Inc.

Konoha. Aku penasaran dengan perusahaan itu. Apakah perusahaan itu masih seperti dulu atau malah mengalami masalah yang lebih besar. Aku harap kakek tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi kali ini. Sistem Konoha Inc. cukup rumit untuk ukuran perusahaan. Tidak seperti Akatsuki Technology atau Sharingan Company. Hn, setidaknya aku tidak perlu bekerja di Sharingan, di bawah kakek Madara. Bukannya aku membencinya, lagipula sudah insting seorang Uchiha untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Hanya saja, cara yang di pakai kakek itulah yang aku tidak suka.

Aku membuka laci dan melihat _cyber glasses_ dan _headphone_ tergeletak di dalamnya. Apa aku masih bisa menggunakan itu? Sudah tiga tahun aku meletakkannya di sana. Aku sudah bersumpah tak akan menggunakannya lagi saat kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi. Tapi, aku…

Aku meraih dua _device_ itu dan memasangnya. Membuat _set up_ baru dan mencoba melihat apakah masih bisa di gunakan. Saat aku melihat kata-kata '_connect_' segera aku lakukan beberapa prosedur lain. Hanya beberapa menit saat aku mengakses browser dan melihat tampilan halaman awal The Hidden Villages beserta musik pengiringnya bermain dalam _headphone_ yang ku pasang.

**[Username Enter…]**

Aku mengetikkan Yeux_Rouge **(2) **dan memandang sejenak sebelum aku melihat kota dialog di bawahnya.

**[Password Enter…]**

Setelah mengetikkan _password_ aku melihat bahwa banyak yang berubah dari THV terakhir kali aku melihatnya tiga tahun lalu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat ada gunung dengan ukiran patung wajah-wajah 'Hokage' di sana. Tidak ada Matahari di dalam permainan ini, yang kulihat adalah Bulan dengan semua keindahannya melayang-layang di atas langit virtual.

Suasana di malam hari-pun tidak ada bedanya dengan siang hari—sepertinya. Aku melihat dua orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan topeng binatang terpasang. Hn, yeah. Sepertinya Konoha Inc. benar-benar berubah sekarang. Aku terus berjalan dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk 'kembali' nanti. Sesaat aku melihat ke atas langit itu. Langit malam yang di terangi bintang-bintang palsu. Hh, seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu mungkin semua yang sudah terjadi pasti akan aku coba untuk perbaiki. Hey, apa kau bisa mendengarku?

Aku hanya ingin menggantikan tempatnya. Seharusnya aku yang terjebak di sini. Bukan kau.

**line ****break****-Point of View****; Itachi****; off****-****line break**

Juugo melangkahkan kakinya di atas bumi. Tempat berpijak semua orang. Meski begitu, ia tak yakin ia akan menginjaknya lagi beberapa tahun ke depan. Sebenarnya yang Juugo inginkan adalah tak lebih dari kematian.

Setiap pagi dia terbangun dengan Matahari yang menatap kejam ke bumi. Hidupnya-lah yang kejam. Ia tinggal di panti asuhan dari kecil bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kimimaro.

Mata cokelatnya **(3)** menatap tanah di antara kakinya seraya dia berjalan. Dia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan pemuda berambut silver itu lagi semenjak dua tahun lalu. Ya, dua tahun lalu. Sebelum hari itu, mereka berdua masih tinggal dip anti asuhan. Pergi kemanapun selalu bersama. Entah itu sekolah, ke perpustakaan kota atau menyelinap di bagian komputer di dalam panti. Ia tahu, ia tidak terlalu pandai. Ia selalu mengagumi sahabatnya itu, karena Kimimaro benar-benar orang yang multi-talenta. Terkecuali badannya yang lemah dan berpenyakitan.

Keduanya menjadi sahabat, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Keduanya juga tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi. Untuk Juugo mungkin karena tubuhnya yang 'berbeda' dengan kebanyakan anak dan untuk Kimimaro mungkin karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

Cowok besar ini benar-benar benci dengan orang-orang yang menilai orang lain hanya dari tampak fisik saja. Dia benci itu. Seolah-olah hanya orang-orang sempurna secara fisik saja yang diperlukan. Hal itu membuat dia dan Kimimaro seolah tak di perlukan. Seolah tidak layak untuk hidup. Karena itu, dia senang saat hari di mana seorang tuan berjas hitam itu datang dan menjeput Kimimaro. Sahabatnya berkata tuan Orochimaru akan menjadikannya seseorang yang penting dan semua orang akan mengenalnya. Bukan sebagai anak yang lemah, tapi karena apa yang ia lakukan.

Ya, Juugo senang. Setelah hari itu, dia selalu duduk sendiri hingga umurnya mendekati enam belas. Hari itu, adalah hari yang tak berbeda yang di penuhi dengan pekerjaan panti asuhan dan teriakan-teriakan anak kecil. Dia ingat dia hanya duduk di taman tak jauh dari 'rumah'. Saat itulah dia melihat Sasuke.

Bocah brengsek. Begitulah kesannya saat melihat pemuda berambut gelap itu. Mungkin karena kebenciannya terhadap orang-orang _perfect_ seperti Sasuke yang membuatnya berpikir begitu. Tapi, setelah hari itu, mereka menjadi teman. Ya, teman. Sesuatu hal yang tak lagi ia punya setelah Kimimaro pergi. Sasuke membuat ayahnya mengadopsi Juugo. Juugo menganggap pemuda itu sebagai saudara setelah itu.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Berjalan dari apartemen ke sekolah. Kini dia bisa berjalan bebas setelah kesepakatannya dengan keluarga Uchiha selesai. Dia akan di adopsi dan akan di perbolehkan hidup sendiri setelah tujuh belas tahun. Karena itu, ia bisa menyewa apartemen yang kini ia tempati. Ia bekerja setelah pulang sekolah.

Mata milik pemuda tinggi besar ini menangkap bayangan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menuju loker dan mengambil beberapa buku. Pikiran-pikiran tentang sahabatnya masih berputar-putar. Ia tahu, Kimimaro bekerja bersama dengan seseorang yang ia sebut 'Tuan Orochimaru'. Apa yang di maksud adalah Orochimaru yang ada hubungan darah dengan si Yakushi itu? Jika ya, ia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tak mau melihat sahabatnya menderita.

Mata miliknya menangkap sosok yang familiar, "ohayou."

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am ****Malin who betrayed**** his own mother-****line break**

Sasuke membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Daya akomodasinya kembali secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah ia harus meminta maaf kepada Aniki-nya. Ia tahu hal itu adalah hal yang mungkin dan atau tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Kalian bingung? Karena Sasuke sendiri juga bingung.

Ia tak ingin meminta maaf karena ia tahu ia tidak bersalah. Tapi, di sisi lain ia ingin meminta maaf. Karena ia tahu ia sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia singgung. Mungkin di bagian 'mati'. Lagi, dia berpikir. Apa mungkin karena sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian ini yang menyinggung Itachi? Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, kakak laki-lakinya itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaan. Kaa-san pernah bilang, jika dia ingin menjadi seorang aktor, dia pasti akan menjadi pemain yang hebat. **(4)**

Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia sedang tidak ingin pergi sekolah hari ini. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menorehkan 'coretan' di atas prestasi sempurna Uchiha miliknya. Karena itulah dia segera mengusir rasa malas dan segera membuka t-shirt, celana hingga boxer miliknya.

Air hangat turun membasahi tubuh pucatnya dari _shower_. Lengan jenjang miliknya meraih sampo dan mengeluarkan sedikit isi cairan berwarna kebiruan. Aroma mint dari sampo itu memenuhi udara di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai di bagian rambut, Sasuke mengambil sabun dan menggosokkannya dari tangan hingga ujung kaki.

Tak butuh waktu lama menyelesaikan mandi singkat di pagi hari. Kecuali kalian adalah spesies manusia tertentu yang masih bernyanyi atau melakukan hal-hal lain di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke mengambil pasta gigi berikut dengan sikatnya. Setelah semuanya ia rasa selesai, cowok berambut gelap nan kelam ini melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

Secara fisik, bisa di bilang dia adalah _Sex God_ yang berjalan di atas muka bumi. Hm? Bukti? Oke, bayangkan saja, kulit yang halus seperti alabaster, otot yang terlatih terlihat terekspos apalagi mengingat saat ini dia hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Air yang menetes dari tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya kering. Masih ada yang menetes basah dari rambutnya turun ke wajah dan dagu.

Oh, cukup. Kita lupa bahwa dia harus pergi. Sasuke memasangkan pakaian dan segera menuruni tangga untuk sarapan.

"Aniki, ohayou", ujar Yuki.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memberinya ucapan 'ohayou' sebelum meraih sandwich yang ada di atas meja. Mata onyx-nya melihat Mikoto datang membawa jus tomat, "ohayou Sasuke."

"Ohayou Kaa-san."

Mikoto memberikan gelas berisi sari tomat itu kepada Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Itachi berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Cobalah meminta maaf padanya nanti malam."

Sasuke menatap ibu-nya sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan pergi berangkat sekolah. Ia memakai t-shirt polos berwarna biru gelap dan celana jeans. Jaket hitam kesayangannya ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Saat ia mulai beranjak Yuki mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aku ikut", ujarnya sambil membungkuk sebentar untuk memberi elusan 'selamat pagi' kepada Tenshi. Anjing jinak itu mengonggong dan menjilat pipi sang gadis seraya menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

Kedua remaja kakak-adik itu berjalan menuju sekolah. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik bus hari ini. selama perjalanan mereka-seperti biasa- mereka mendapatkan tatapan 'lapar' dan 'nafsu' dari makhluk adam dan hawa. Karena memang orang Jepang jarang ada di New York. Dan lagi, konon orang barat bilang bahwa orang-orang Asia memiliki suatu daya tarik eksotis tersendiri. Hm, sepertinya kata-kata itu ada benarnya juga.

Sasuke dan Yuki berpisah saat di halaman sekolah. Cowok berambut unik ini menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku dan alat tulis. _Notebook_ kesayangannya masih tetap di dalam tas dan tentunya-aman. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke sekeliling. Melihat remaja putri dan segelintir cowok melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tak suka. Kemudian mata onyx-nya mendapati Juugo berdiri menatap lokernya sendiri sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ohayou."

Sasuke membalas dengan singkat seperti biasa. Juugo hanya mengangguk dan mulai menanyakan tentang kejadian di The Hidden Villages malam itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya kesalahan teknik, aku harap. Aku tidak ikut kelas Kalkulus hari ini. lagipula Asuma-Sensei tak akan peduli kalaupun aku tidak ada."

Cowok Berserker di hadapannya mengangguk, "baiklah. Semoga Karin tidak 'memburumu'."

"Hn."

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am****an ugly little duck which has ugly face-****line break**

The Hidden Villages mendapati Matahari buatannya sedang merangkak naik. Memberi arti bahwa di mulai hari baru di dalam game virtual ini. Meski baru 'pagi hari' pengunjung di dalam game ini sudah banyak sekali.

Bunyi suara burung-burung berkicau menambah bersahabatnya gambaran yang tampak di dalamnya. Pohon-pohon menghijau dengan aliran sungai yang merefleksi sinar Mentari, memperoleh efek berkilau bagai berlian. Bias air terjun di sungai itu menampakkan tujuh macam warna. Sebuah gua kecil di dekatnya tengah di jaga seekor hewan besar. Bulunya berwarna merah oranye yang terlihat mencolok. Seolah mengejek lawan dan menyuruhnya untuk di serang. Hewan itu membuka mata merahnya saat ia mencium bau majikannya. Sepasang telinga tajam terfokus pada satu arah.

"Hey, majikan bodoh. Kenapa kau menyelamatkan manusia itu? Biarkan saja dia mati terjebak di sini. Dengan begitu kau akan punya teman bercinta."

Sang majikan menyorot tajam mata safir miliknya, "Kyuubi, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan duduk manis dan diam."

"Cih."

Tangan berwarna karamel terjulur keluar dari dalam jubah biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Tangan itu mengelus bagian belakang telinga sang Rubah. Membuat hewan itu berusaha untuk tidak mengerang manja. Pemuda berjubah itu tertawa kecil, "kau hanya takut aku tidak akan memberi perhatian lagi padamu, iya kan?"

"Hn."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "kau jadi terdengar seperti Itachi-nii."

Sosok yang tak lewat dari 160 sentimeter itu berjalan ke dalam gua. Melihat sosok lain di dalamnya terbaring tak hidup. Ia tahu, bahwa sosok itu akan terbangun beberapa saat lagi. Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya sepasang mata onyx terbuka. Bagaikan robot, ia bangun dan duduk sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah cowok lain di dalam gua.

"Kau siapa?"

Itulah yang pertama di katakana cowok berkulit alabaster padanya, "aku? Namaku Arashi. Salam kenal!"

Sang Avenger menatap tanpa ekspresi pada lelaki di hadapannya. Cowok berjubah di hadapannya tampak biasa. Tidak tampak seperti seseorang berlevel tinggi. Bahkan ia berani bilang ia tampak bodoh. Apalagi saat ia melihat senyum yang lebar itu. Tiga garis aneh di setiap pipi cowok itu membuat senyumannya tampak seperti Rubah.

"Hn. Dobe."

Mata cemerlang yang tadinya ramah berubah menjadi berkilat-kilat, "hey! Begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Lagipula aku tidak butuh bantuanmu", Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke mulut gua. Ia membeku sejenak meski tetap tak berekspresi saat melihat Rubah merah seukuran mobil mini buatan Jepang dengan Sembilan ekor yang masing-masing tergeletak malas mengelilingi tubuhnya. Hewan itu melihat ke arahnya dengan mata merah dan sorotan tajam.

"Hah, dia hebat. Tidak berteriak atau ketakutan saat melihatku", ujar Rubah itu.

"…"

Sang Uchiha tetap diam di sana. Dia tidak membeku!_ Nope, no duh, no way in hell, and still __**no **__in a thousand years later_. Meski ia melihat _pet_ yang bisa bicara. Memang ia tak mempunyai _pet_. Sebagai seorang yang berlevel tinggi _pet_ hanya akan membuatnya repot. Ia tidak suka itu. Tapi, ia tahu _pet_ seperti apa yang umum di gunakan dan atau yang 'di jual' di dalam The Hidden Villages. Ia adalah jenius, _damnit!_ Tapi, memangnya ada _pet_ yang bisa bicara!

"Oh, tapi Kyuubi sepertinya kau berhasil membuatnya terkejut."

Avenger menoleh ke arah cowok berambut pirang di sampingnya, "aku? Terkejut? Hn. Tidak mungkin, dobe."

"Grr, teme!"

Rubah itu berdiri dan bagi sang Assassin terlihat makin besar, "hahaha, dia bahkan sudah memberimu _petname_, majikan bodoh."

"Kau juga Kyuubi! Diam, dasar Rubah tua!"

"Hey, hey, kau yang membuat aku berdiri di sini sekarang, ingat?"

Sepasang mata berwarna biru muda itu berputar sebelum menyadari bahwa sang _player_ berambut hitam tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Arashi berjalan cepat, berharap menemukan _player _itu. Sudah lama ia tak berhubungan dengan siapapun selain Rubah berekor Sembilan dan seorang sahabat yang ia jarang temui. Ia berharap pemuda yang berpenampilan bagai 'malam' tadi bisa menjadi temannya.

Matanya melihat sosok yang di maksud berjalan santai menuju arah Konoha. Cepat-cepat ia menyusulnya, "hey, hey, tunggu!"

_Player_ Assassin itu menoleh dan menghela nafas saat ia mendapati 'dobe' yang ia temui mengejarnya, "apa?"

"Kau belum berterima kasih padaku!"

"Hn."

Arashi bisa merasakan kedutan di dahinya menyeruak keluar. Ia yakin pembuluh darahnya akan terlihat persis seperti yang ada di dalam anime yang pernah ia lihat, "huh, setidaknya tidakkah kau mau mengetahui kenapa kau terbangun di gua itu, bukannya 'terbangun' di dalam Konoha seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak mendengar itu, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau itu terjatuh ke dalam Pembuangan Data saat terjadi 'guncangan' saat itu. Aku terkejut kau tidak mati di dalamnya."

"Pembuangan Data?"

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk dan meneruskan, "ya, Pembuangan Data. Itu terjadi secara periodik di dalam game ini. Misalnya saat kau selesai mengalahkan suatu monster atau makhluk mereka masih terlihat tergeletak di sana sampai kau pergi. Mereka memang 'kalah' dan 'mati'. Mereka akan di buang ke dalam Pembuangan Data dan akan di regenerasi kembali membentuk monster atau makhluk yang sama untuk para _player_ lain. Tapi, setelah 'guncangan' saat itu tidak hanya moster yang 'mati' yang di kirim ke Pembuangan Data tetapi juga beberapa 'file' lain."

"Maksudmu 'file' lain, seperti _player_?"

Arashi mengangguk, "ya. Aku khawatir akan hal itu. 'Guncangan' sering terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir karena dua program yang saling terbentur. Ketidak-sinkronan antara program itu membuat cara kerja The Hidden Villages terganggu. Hasilnya adalah yang kau rasakan saat itu. Dan seharusnya kau tidak selamat di dalam Pembuangan Data. Kau ini 'siapa'?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memandang pemuda pirang berjubah di hadapannya. Seharusnya…

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ini 'siapa'? Kau tahu terlalu banyak tetang suatu hal yang bahkan aku saja tak tahu. Aku sudah bermain di sini cukup lama. Aku adalah Professional Assassin. Dan kau pasti tahu untuk mencapai itu di butuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Sekali lagi aku bertanya kau 'siapa'?"

Sang pemuda bermata bagai langit itu diam dan melihat ke arah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, "aku Arashi."

"Aku tidak tanya namamu, dobe."

"… A-aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Avenger itu melihat Arashi pergi dengan cepat. '_Damn, _pemuda berjubah itu memiliki _agility_ yang besar. _Occupation_ macam apa yang ia punya dengan kecepatan dan jubah, ah, Rubah itu juga', pikirnya.

Sasuke tak sempat mendapatkan informasi yang ia mau. Itu melanggar apa yang seharusnya di gariskan kepada seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Dan dia akan mendapatkan entah informasi atau apapun yang ia inginkan. Hn, tentu saja dia akan menemukan pemuda itu lagi. Lagipula apa susahnya mencari pemuda _player_ dengan rambut pirang, mata safir bagai langit, dan tiga pasang garis tipis di setiap pipinya?

Oh, _poor _Arashi… Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia malah menggali kuburnya sendiri dengan membuat seorang Uchiha penasaran.

**.,:;T.B.C;:,.**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Hemlock; semacam nama kode untuk Itachi di dunia maya dan tempat kerjanya. Hemlock; di ambil dari nama tanaman beracun**** yang ****menyebabkan terhambatnya system syaraf. Klo nama 'Ian', Nami Cuma ngarang, kayanya cocok aja, gtu…**

**(2) yeux_rouge; ini diambil dri bhasa prancis. Yeux artinya mata, rouge artinya merah.**

**(3) mata cokelat; Nami ga tau warna mata-nya Juugo. Jadi, buat readers yg tau, kasi tau Nami…**

**(4) ****dia pasti akan menjadi pemain yg hebat; emang iya, kalo bukan karena acting-nya yg hebat, Itachi ga bakal bisa berbohong sejauh sampai kejadian dimana dia dibunuh Sasuke di seriesnya. Itachi pernah bilang "kau tidak tahu ilusi-ku Sasuke". Yap, ilusi yg dimaksud adl ****sandiwara besar**** dari dia membunuh klan-nya sampai dia mati dengan senyuman di tangan Sasuke.**

**

* * *

**Tsukishiro Ushagi: mirip hack/sign? emang kurang lebih YA! hehehe... Nami nge-fans banget ma tu anime! COOL! tnang aj, Naru-chan bkal lebih bnyak muncul kok~

Lavender Hime-chan: tingkat akut? Err-mungkin...? Udah apdet ni, HARUS bin WAJIB review!

Aozora17: arigatou ***bow*** udah mo review... Nami tunggu review berikutnya~ ^^

Qieya: Ahh, arigatou ne~** *bow***Nami mau review darimu lagi, donk...? ^^

Harucha hana: mmm, chapter ini sebenarnya lebih panjang dri sebelumnya, cuma, waktu mo nglanjutin ke 6ribu kata... err-tangan Nami udah ga mampu, hehehe ^^

NhiaChayang: Nhia jadi reviewer tetap Nami ya? Nami tersanjung lho... hiks-hiks, arigatou-domo arigatou~ ***bow* **fb Nhia namanya ap? Nami mau donk jadi sibling-mu...

Raika Carnelian: ***blush*** ahh, arigatou... hehe, emang si jarang, waktu Nami browse juga yg genre-nya sci-fi cuma buatan Nami ma author senior di sini... Nami lupa nama id author itu, tapi, Nami pengen bisa bkin fict yg keren2 spti punya dia...

Kyu's Ne: eh, lemak, bner ga tuh nama id-mu? ni, nama-mu udah muncul, sneng kan? udah apdet ni, tmen sekelas tak berperi-ke-kucingan (?) tiap hari kerjaan-nya menganiaya mlulu... Pokonya kudu review. buat yg 'Comiket' sory, Q ga bisa publish, klo mo baca ga ap2, cuma 300kata tuh di FD... Don't forget, REVIEW! Hyung-Dien-mu tu juga, katanya janji mo review...

Shinyuu L. White: arigatou ***bow***udah apdet ni, Nami minta review darimu juga~ ^^

blackROSE: hmm? manggil Nami pake apapun juga boleh kok... arigatou dah review ***bow***. Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa ya?

Misyel: Misyel! Kau juga, reviewer tetap Nami... Makasi, Arigatou, Matur-nuwun, Thanks, ***bow* **mau jadi sbling Nami ga di-fb? Review lagi ya? ^^

arcafia: arigatou ***bow*** udah mo review... Nami dah apdet ni, mohon bantuannya juga~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Dua sosok berbayang nyaris tak terlihat bersembunyi di dalam bayangan besar gedung pencakar langit. Sosok pertama yang tinggi dan berbadan terlatih sedangkan yang lain memiliki ukuran tubuh jauh lebih pendek dan hanya sampai di pundak sosok pertama. Dua sosok lain mendekati mereka. Yang satu memiliki rambut pirang dan mata berwarna safir sedang pasangannya adalah remaja yang baru menginjak pubertas._

"_Ah, konnichiwa Kakashi."_

_Sosok tinggi berambut silver membungkuk dalam, "konnichiwa, Sensei."_

"_Ahh, sopan seperti biasanya. Aku ingin perkenalkan padamu, murid baru untukmu. Aku beritahu padamu, dia ini benar-benar jenius!", Minato membisikkan kata-kata yang paling akhir dari kalimatnya._

_Mata berwarna abu-abu gelap milik sang mantan murid itu melihat ke arah remaja di samping mantan Sensei-nya. Ia bisa melihat perawakan yang tegas dan keras. Terlihat seperti orang yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh dan tampak seperti pangeran yang termanjakan. Betapa tidak, lihat saja kulit pucat-nya. Mata yang gelap dan terlihat seperti es. Secara gamblang ia tampak seperti putri salju. Tentunya minus kenyataan bahwa dia adalah remaja __**pria**__. Semoga saja namanya bukan 'Snow White'._

"_Uchiha-kun perkenalkan, laki-laki berambut silver ini bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dialah yang akan mengajarimu selama kau belajar di sini. Dan Kakashi, murid barumu ini bernama Uchiha Itachi."_

_Kakashi yang hanya menampakkan mata sebelah kanannya sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana tidak, karena sejauh yang ia tahu Uchiha adalah keluarga ternama di Jepang yang memiliki perusahaan yang bersaing dengan Konoha Inc._

"_Aku Hatake Kakashi", ujarnya._

_Dan yang bersangkutan juga membungkukkan badannya sebelum berkata, "Uchiha Itachi."_

_Itachi memandang 'guru'nya dan seorang lagi yang berada di sampingnya. Seseorang yang ia ragu entah laki-laki atau wanita. Toh, kebanyakan anak Jepang seperti itu. Tapi, satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran sang Uchiha muda, "kenapa ada anak SD di sini?"_

_Mata berwarna coklat gelap memandang marah padanya, "__SIAPA YANG KAU ANGGAP ANAK SD, BOCAH__!"_

_Oops, sepertinya tanpa sadar Itachi sudah mengatakan itu.

* * *

_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ****No I did NOT own ****Naruto, Sasuke**** does…**

**Warning: ****Boys Love, soon-to-be ****Yaoi****, crack (I guess), OOC-ness ****(if there aren't any of it, this story won't be ****a fan fiction****), the using of weird-devices, ****self-insert****, etc.**

**A/N: Aww! Nami bhagia atas review kalian, blsanny , 'kay? O ya, fic ini bkal hal2 yg menjurus ke-Mature. Soalny, Nami lbih , dan 'crime'. O ya, bkal ada 'rape' juga… Jadi, siap2 nyari di Rate-M aja klo fic ini ga ktmu d Rate-T**

'thinking'

"dialogue"

**[machine command]**

**

* * *

**

**T H E H I D D E N V I L L A G E S**** chapter I****II**

_**We're taking shortcuts and false solutions, just to come out the 'hero' (Turn it off-**__**Paramore)**_

Kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah ke arah yang sudah ia kenal. Tidak, jangan remehkan pemuda ini. Dia memiliki otak jenius dan ingatan yang hebat. Mungkin memang bukan _photo memory_, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki kecerdasan jauh di atas rata-rata orang biasa seumurannya.

Angin semilir yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut di sekitar wajahnya membuat suara gesekan di antara dedaunan. Sosoknya berhenti. Jubah yang ia kenakan juga sedikit terangkat. Mata gelap nyaris hitam melihat ke atas. Betapa biru dan cerah langit di sana. Awan putih yang membuat jiplakan bayangan di bumi virtual tempatnya kini berpijak.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke menyukai The Hidden Villages. Suasana tenang yang seperti ini. Suasana yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di tengah padatnya New York. Kota yang bobrok namun berhiaskan gemerlapnya kehidupan mewah. Entah apa yang sudah merasuki ayahnya hingga pindah dari Jepang ke lubang Neraka ini. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kota ini. Hanya saja, melihat semua pencurian, pembunuhan, dan pemerkosaan yang di beritakan tiap menitnya itu tanpa sadar telah membuatnya muak.

Pintu besar berdiri kokoh beberapa meter menjulang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi di tutupi tudung ia buka. Dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan bertopeng binatang mendekatinya.

"Username, ID."

Sasuke menjawab, "Avenger, ID: 2180604." **(1)**

Kedua NPC itu mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam Konoha setelah mengkonfirmasi identitas sang Assassin. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menarik tudung dari jubah biru gelapnya. Menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat statusnya. Setelah melihat _belly points_-nya baik-baik saja, ia meneruskan perjalanan. Berjalan ke manapun kakinya membawa.

Matahari memang masih lumayan tinggi di dalam The Hidden Villages. Lagipula, ia tidak merasakan panasnya Matahari itu. Ia berjalan melalui beberapa NPC dan _player_ yang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya semakin hari game online ini semakin terkenal saja.

Sebagai pemain yang sudah cukup lama di The Hidden Villages, Avenger cukup terkenal. Tentunya juga tim Taka. Meski begitu, ia tahu _player _yang memiliki Ranking 'S' juga tidak sedikit. Para _player_ dengan ranking ini biasanya memiliki item yang membuat mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Misalnya Karin yang seorang Black Druid. Ia memiliki item berbentuk buku. Buku yang tak lebih besar dari buku diary itu tidak tebal. Hanya ada beberapa halaman. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa 'Anima', 'Staff' dan 'Dark' yang ber-Rank 'S' yang dapat di lakukan oleh Karin seorang.

Sebelumnya, kalian pasti bingung apa itu 'Anima', 'Staff' dan 'Dark'. Karin adalah satu dari sekian banyak pemain yang memilih sebagai Magic User. Magic User berbeda dengan Weapon User. Weapon User seperti namanya, adalah pemain yang bermain menggunakan alat seperti pedang, tombak, kapak atau panah. _Occupation_ mereka juga bermacam-macam. Mulai dari Knight, Cavalier, Mercenary, Thief atau Pirate.

Sedangkan Magic User adalah mereka yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang jarak jauh dan jarak dekat. Menguntungkan memang. Dan tidak heran sebagian besar pemain pemula memilih sebagai Magic User. Pemain Magic User memiliki tiga jenis kemampuan yaitu Anima, Staff dan Dark. Anima adalah kemampuan Magic User menggunakan beberapa elemen seperti api, angin atau cahaya. Sebelum kalian bertanya, tidak ada elemen air atau tanah. Hey, ini game, ingat? Bukan Avatar.

Yang kedua adalah Staff. Staff adalah kemampuan Magic User untuk Heal; menyembuhkan atau menambah Life Points kepada teman satu tim. Biasanya, Magic User berkemampuan Staff sangat jarang. Karena di level-nya yang rendah, mereka hampir tak memiliki daya untuk bertahan.

Yang terakhir adalah Dark. Seperti namanya, Magic User berkemampuan Dark memiliki elemen kegelapan. Di antara Anima dan Dark, Dark memiliki keunggulan dalam tempo menyerang yang lebih cepat dan ketepatan mengenai sasaran. Hanya saja, Magic User ber-elemen Dark memiliki daya tahan yang lemah, nyaris sama dengan pengguna Staff. Dan kecepatan menyerangnya juga lebih rendah dari Anima.

Magic User memang bisa mengalahkan Weapon User dengan mudah. Kecuali bila kalian melawan Thief, Rogue atau Assassin. Karena pemain jenis ini memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi. Kalian akan kalah telak dengan mereka. Tapi, jika Magic User berhadapan dengan Weapon User satu lawan satu, tidak menutup kemungkinan Magic User akan kalah. Karena pada dasarnya skill Magic User tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan Weapon User.

Dan ada satu jenis pemain yang berbeda. Yaitu Pet User. Pet User biasanya bertarung di temani dengan Pet mereka. Pet memiliki berbagai macam jenis. Yang terkenal adalah kuda terbang atau Pegasus dan Naga. Selain hewan itu ada juga yang lain, seperti anjing dan kucing. Pet ini umumnya bisa di kendarai. Jadi, jangan terkejut jika kau melihat kucing seukuran kuda poni di The Hidden Villages. Oh ya, untuk kuda, kuda tidak termasuk Pet. Karena kuda di dalam game ini adalah alat untuk berkendara. Pet di desain untuk di kendarai dan atau menjadi teman bertarung. Jadi, Cavalier yang duduk di atas kuda tidak termasuk Pet User.

Mari kita kembali menengok Assassin kita yang sedang berjalan santai di dalam Konoha. Ia berhenti di sebuah kedai dan duduk sejenak. Membuka screen transparan berwarna kehijauan untuk melihat waktu di dunia nyata.

Sasuke menutup screen itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan saat itu juga ia berharap tidak melakukannya. Karena dua makhluk yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman di Konoha kini berhasil menemukannya.

Sejatinya dua makhluk yang di maksud adalah dua orang cewek yang err—memang berisik. Cewek pertama memiliki rambut seperti permen karet; dengan kata lain-pink. Wajah cewek ini sebenarnya lumayan manis, hanya saja dahinya itu yang terlihat besar. Karena rambut pink sebahu miliknya ia biarkan tergerai di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Sepasang mata berwarna emerald melihat ke arah pemuda malang kita. Cewek permen karet ini di temani seorang _blondie_ yang notabene sahabatnya.

"Ahh! Hei babi, lihat-lihat! Cowok itu kembali ke kedai itu. Ternyata kau benar ya?"

"Tentu saja aku benar, jidat-lebar! Seorang Yamanaka tak akan pernah salah!"

Kata-kata centil nan 'merdu' itu sampai ke telinga sang Assassin. Ingin rasanya ia muntah. Tidakkah mereka sadar, betapa keras suara yang mereka hasilkan itu. Mata onyx-nya menatap sekilas ke dua makhluk yang sudah selama sebulan ini ia coba untuk hindari.

Si 'jidat-lebar' menggunakan baju seperti T-shirt terusan berwarna abu-abu gelap. Di pinggangnya terdapat sabuk dengan gantungan pisau kecil. Ia juga menggunakan pelindung dada dan armor pelindung di tangan kanan dan kedua sikunya. Terlihat pula busur dan anak panah dari punggungnya. 'Hn, Archer', pikir Sasuke. Sedangkan 'babi' yang di maksud tadi menggunakan dress berwarna ungu gelap yang memiliki garis putih di bagian bawahnya. Dress itu hanya sampai sedikit di atas lutut. Mempelihatkan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang sampai di antara lutut dan mata kaki. Perempuan pirang bermata biru pucat ini menggandeng kuda berwarna putih di belakangnya.

'Sepertinya bukan Archer, lebih tepatnya Sniper dan Mage Knight? Yeah, mungkin', pikir Avenger.

Satu hal yang membuatnya nyaris lari dari situ adalah kedua perempuan itu mendekatinya. Mata mereka-seperti biasa- adalah mata seorang fans yang tergila-gila terhadap idola-nya. Kalau saja bukan karena 'Kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha', pemuda jenius ini pasti sudah kabur sejak tadi.

Hmm? Tidak, Sasuke tidak kabur. Dia hanya diam duduk di kedai itu sementara dua makhluk tadi berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dan…

"_HEY, GIRLS_!"

Suara yang tidak terlalu 'enak' untuk di dengar itu menyelamatkan Sasuke. Mata abu-abu gelap miliknya melihat seorang pemuda yang menurutnya terlihat bodoh, sekarang berdiri di hadapan dua cewek pink dan blonde tadi. Dia memakai atasan yang tampaknya adalah jaket terusan hingga lutut. Jaket itu meninggi di bagian leher dan memiliki lengan panjang. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut yang agak berantakan berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Ki-Kiba-kun, kau tak perlu be-berteriak be-begitu", adalah kata-kata yang datang dari seorang remaja perempuan yang muncul di samping pemuda tadi.

'Kiba' menoleh ke arah si gadis, "ssh, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"E-ehh? Uhm, i-iya", gadis itu terdiam.

Sang gadis itu mengenakan baju berwarna dominan putih dengan sedikit goresan warna ungu muda di bagian bawahnya. Ia memegang tongkat dan juga menuntun seekor kuda. Helaian rambut berwarna indigo tergerai dan kulit berwarna pucat. Mata yang pucat nyaris terlihat tak ber-pupil menatap ke arah mata onyx Sasuke. Mata tak ber-pupil itu melebar sejenak. Gadis itu-pun berjalan ke arah sang Assassin sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Uchiha—Uchiha Sasuke…?"

Mata sang Uchiha melebar mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut si gadis indigo. Ia tak pernah ingat kenal dengan orang lain. Dari penampilan yang gadis ini miliki, ia yakin dia adalah orang Jepang. Tapi, selama ia tinggal di Jepang, ia tidak ingat ia memiliki seorang teman.

Alis matanya terangkat, "apa aku mengenalmu?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari lawannya bicara. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sejak tadi sibuk merayu kedua perempuan itu. Setelah mendengar penuturan yang tak sempat ia Sasuke dengar, wajah keduanya malah tidak bisa di baca. Dari raut wajah gadis bermata pucat itu tampak ke-khawatiran dan kesedihan. Sementara _player_ bernama Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seperti angin topan; marah, sedih, dan—apa itu 'belas kasihan'?

Sasuke paling benci tatapan itu. Tatapan 'belas kasihan'. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menerima tatapan seperti itu lagi. Tidak setelah tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan hingga saat ini. Kiba yang memiliki tato berwarna merah dan berbentuk segitiga di kedua pipinya memandang dengan keras dan tajam. Ia berjalan ke arah sang Assassin, segera ia mengangkat tangan dan…

"FENRIR!"

Mata onyx melebar dan segera ia menghindar. Dentuman keras menggema dalam beberapa radius meter dari kedai itu. Kepulan asap menyebar, membuat Sasuke merasa terjebak sebelum akhirnya asap itu memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Tepat saat matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan, Sasuke melecutkan tubuhnya. Bergerak menyerang _player_ brengsek itu. _For Kami's sake!_ Ia bahkan tidak kenal dengan pemuda bernama 'Kiba' itu!

Kedua tangan lihai Assassin tidak bisa di remehkan. Dengan cepat ia menyabet bayangan itu. Tidak, mata Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara yang tercekat dari lehernya. Suara berisik yang tadi itu kini sepertinya nyaris tak bisa keluar saat Sasuke melancarkan serangan miliknya. Assassin berpengalaman ini juga memberikan tendangan. Melihat lawannya terbaring Sasuke menyeringai.

Suara yang tak bisa keluar, suara yang terperangkap di balik tenggorokan sang lawan yang kritis adalah musik baginya. Avenger mengulurkan tangannya dan menggapai lengan lemah sang musuh. Membuat suara retak dan patah yang membuat perut siapapun yang mendengarnya serasa seperti terlilit. Seringai jahat kembali tergambar di wajah _flawless_ sang Uchiha muda. Mata onyx-nya melebar saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am****a Wolf who loves to eat pig-brothers-****line break**

Jalanan bagai lubang air di musim hujan. Tak pernah kosong dari sekian banyak manusia dan kendaraan. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Yah, meski bisa di bilang nyaris tak ada hari yang tak sibuk untuk New York. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat begitu tinggi.

Porsche hitam metalik berhenti di sebuah salah satu gedung tinggi. Gedung salah satu dari deretan pencakar langit itu terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar Matahari. Gedung berlantai empat puluh itu memang masih lebih pendek di banding di sekitarnya. Tapi setidaknya, gedung itu adalah properti sendiri dari perusahaan yang memilikinya; The Dawn Technology. Atau lebih familiar di sebut Akatsuki.

Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang komputerisasi ini lumayan terkenal selain Konoha dan Sharingan. Konoha adalah sebuah perusahaan besar merupakan _merger_ dari lima perusahaan besar. Nama 'Konoha' di ambil dari perusahaan yang memiliki peran dan saham terbesar di antara kelimanya, yaitu Konoha Group. Sedangkan yang lainnya adalah Suna, Ame, Kiri, dan Oto. Konoha juga adalah pelopor berkembangnya sektor computer di dunia.

Hampir satu dekade yang lalu, di mulainya _booming_ sebuah permainan yang melibatkan alat-alat berteknologi tinggi. Tetapi, hal itu bukan berarti kemajuan dunia maya sebelumnya tidak baik. Tidak, tidak begitu. Ini adalah dunia modern saat ini. Komputer adalah barag mutlak saat ini. Untuk anak-anak dan remaja, setidaknya laptop adalah barang yang paling di inginkan. Tentunya selain telepon genggam. Internet adalah sesuatu yang sudah umum. Tak ada koneksi lambat untuk internet.

Karenanya, masyarakat dunia menginginkan sesuatu yang baru. Bukan hanya game online biasa, bukan hanya tempat bisnis biasa, dan juga bukan jejaring sosial biasa. Dan karena itulah, Konoha muncul dengan ide baru. The Hidden Villages. Tempat dimana para pebisnis, ramaja dan anak-anak bisa masuk sebagai individu baru yang berbasis seperti kehidupan biasa. Dengan setting alamiah dan tidak ada mobil atau alat-alat modern lainnya di dalam game ini. Yang membuatnya cepat di terima bukan hanya setting itu. Tapi juga karena alat yang digunakan sangat mendukung untuk menciptakan efek yang tampak nyata.

The Hidden Villages adalah fenomena baru setelah internet menjadi 'barang' umum. Karenanya, tak heran muncul perusahaan-perusahaan baru yang mengambil keuntungan dari fenomena ini. Seperti perusahaan mainan atau perusahaan penyedia _device_ dan jasa untuk _update_ data terbaru sebagai _player_ di dalam THV. Perusahaan-perusahaan itu tentunya tidak bergerak sendiri begitu saja. Mereka bekerja seijin Konoha Inc.

Akatsuki adalah salah satu dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Konoha. Hanya saja di bidang keamanan di dalam game itu. Misal kelancaran dan stabilitas di dalam game itu. Menjaganya agar tidak ada orang yang sengaja membuatnya rusak. Mungkin dengan mengacaukan sistemnya atau memberikan virus di dalamnya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti Akatsuki adalah anjing peliharaan Konoha. Tentu tidak. Selain yang ada di kontrak dengan Konoha, The Dawn Technology tidak akan bertindak apapun. Misal, menindaklanjuti para _hacker _atau pengacau sistem. Akastuki hanya akan melaporkannya dan membuat hacker itu jera tapi tidak secara hukum. Mereka hanya akan membuat manusia bodoh itu tak bisa berkutik di dalam sistem, menunggu untuk pihak Konoha sendiri yang 'menghabisi'.

Dua orang pemuda yang terlihat di umur produktif mereka, keluar dari dalam mobil. Keduanya menggunakan setelan suit berwarna hitam. Yang pertama, tak lain dan tak bukan Uchiha Itachi, sedangkan pemuda lain di sampingnya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar memiliki kulit pucat yang nyaris biru, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Keduanya memasuki gedung dan berjalan ke tempat masing-masing. Itachi dan Kisame berpisah di depan lift. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang rekan kerja yang tak lain dan tak bukan juga rekan kerja Itachi. Seorang Uchiha memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi seorang yang kaya dan menyebalkan, tak suka bersosialisasi dan memiliki tubuh aristokrat bagai pahatan tangan Tuhan. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka tak suka bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya. Tidak, bukan itu. Menurut Itachi itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Tapi, dalam** keadaan **seperti apa ia bertemu dengan mereka.

Itachi menutup matanya dan menginterupsi 'kegiatan pagi' dua pemuda berambut merah dan pirang itu. Haruskah kita melihat apa yang Itachi lihat? Ada yang setuju?

Ah, baiklah. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak baik untuk di lakukan di tempat umum. Apalagi tempat kerja. Pemuda berambut merah tadi bernama Sasori, Ishida Sasori** (2)**. Dan si pirang tadi adalah kekasihnya, Kagamine Deidara** (3)**. Yang di lihat Itachi adalah si kepala merah dengan pakaian lengkap yang memiliki si pirang di antara lengannya dengan bibir yang saling berkaitan dalam ciu-ehem- maksudnya 'kegiatan pagi' mereka. Dan yang bersangkutan sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu. Deidara tampaknya juga menikmatinya. Yah, terhitung dari banyaknya 'tanda' yang terdapat di lehernya dan menghilangnya beberapa kancing dari blouse biru muda yang ia pakai. Jas berwarna biru tua miliknya juga tergeletak tak berdosa di bawah kakinya.

"Ehem."

Mata berwarna biru pucat terbuka dari kelopak mata yang terlihat sedang dalam dunia mimpi. Deidara yang mendapati blouse-nya terbuka segera merapikannya dan buru-buru memakai kembali jasnya. Sementara si dominan dalam hubungan keduanya hanya mengeluarkan suara erangan 'tidak suka' ke arah Itachi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka, tapi perhatikan di mana dan kapan kau melakukan'nya', Sasori", ujar sang Uchiha.

"Kau harusnya mengurusi urusanmu sendiri, Uchiha", adalah jawaban dari Sasori selain tatapan tajam.

"Dan membiarkanmu melakukan 'itu'? Ah, aku rasa tidak. Maksudku, tidakkah kau sadar ini lift, bukan kamar hotel."

Oh, mungkin merah memang warna favorit Deidara. Mungkin bukan hanya karena warna rambut Sasori yang merah, tapi juga pipinya yang kini terlihat merona. Ohh, malangnya. Sepertinya, hari-hari yang menunggu sang anak sulung Uchiha lebih merepotkan dari yang sudah-sudah. Baginya, kantor ini sudah cukup buruk dengan Leader-nya yang seenaknya sendiri itu, Sekretaris setia-nya yang emo, Ketua Penanggung Jawab yang selalu berkata kotor, ditambah manusia 'anak baik', pecinta ikan, dan terburuk Penanggung Jawab Keuangan perusahaan yang bagaikan penagih hutang. Terkadang ia berpikir, entah bagaimana perusahaan The Dawn Technology ini masih bisa berjalan dengan tegap di perekonomian Amerika yang ketat akan persaingan jika para pelaksananya saja seperti mereka-mereka itu.

**line ****break****-don't bother to look at me, I am Hades the God of the Hell-****line break**

Wajah _peachy_ milik _player_ brengsek itu juga menggambarkan seringai lebar sebelum akhirnya menghilang di antara barisan huruf dan angka berwarna hijau.

"Luna…"

Mata onyx itu memandang ke sekeliling dengan tatapan kematian. Memandang penuh dengan rasa ingin membunuh seraya kepulan asap yang tersisa menghilang tak bersisa. Pertarungan seperti ini memang sering terjadi. Sehingga tak akan ada _player_ lain yang cukup bodoh untuk menginterupsi pertikaian antar-_player_ seperti ini, dan lagi jika _player_ yang bertikai itu memiliki level tinggi.

Seringai lebar tergambar. Membuat Kiba tampak seperti Serigala yang baru saja menangkap mangsanya. Tapi, itu memang benar. Karena Avenger terjebak tepat di tengah 'mantra' yang siap ia aktifkan kapan saja. Mungkin jurus ini ber-level rendah, tapi, jika yang memakainya adalah seorang yang berpengalaman artinya sama saja dengan melawan orang itu sendiri.

"Ah, Kau seorang Summoner ternyata", ujar Avenger dengan tenang.

Wajah bertato segitiga itu berubah menjadi wajah orang bodoh. Dan dengan bodohnya pula ia berkata, "oh! Kau bisa menebaknya? Wow, kau memang tidak pernah berubah."

Sasuke yakin wajahnya menampakkan urat nadi di bagian kepalanya. Betapa ia ingin membunuh _player_ bodoh ini. _Well, _dia tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, hanya saja-tidakkah kalian lihat ke'bodoh'annya itu?

"Hh, apa aku mengenalmu? Wahai tuan bertato segitiga?", ujar Sasuke dengan kata-kata sarkasme yang bernada tajam.

Wajah lawannya kini tak berekspresi. Nada dingin yang sebenarnya tak pantas ia gunakan keluar seperti ular dari sarangnya, "setelah semua yang terjadi, betapa sangat hebat kau pikir dirimu itu?

"Seorang Uchiha tetap Uchiha. Di mana-pun mereka, siapa-pun mereka, tak ada bedanya. Hanya membawa kehancuran dan kesedihan. Kau pikir kau itu hebat, hah! Kalau bukan gara-gara ucapan dan mimpi bodohmu semua itu tak akan terjadi. Kalau bukan karena kepergian seorang yang brengsek sepertimu semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini! Dan dia—dia tidak akan hilang dari kami…

"Kau—lebih baik mati saja."

Kepala sang Avenger tak pernah lebih pusing dari sekarang. Ia terlalu bingung setiap kata dari Summoner di hadapannya berngiang. Ucapan? Kepergian? Uchiha? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'dia'? 'Dia' siapa?

Jentikan jari sang Summoner membuat peta diagram di bawah sang Assassin berasap dan membuat letupan-letupan di susul dengan dentuman yang _massive_ bagai bom. Tubuh Sasuke yang tak siap dengan gerakan menghindar terjebak di dalamnya dan terpental dari tempatnya berdiri. Mendarat di atas kedua kakinya ia melihat ke arah lawannya bertarung. Seekor anjing berwarna putih berdiri di samping sang pemakai Magic, siap sedia menerima perintah dari tuannya.

"Summon."

Kata yang meluncur dari mulut lawan sang Assassin membuat Pet-nya berubah persis seperti replika dirinya. Satu Summoner dan Pet bukan masalah besar, tapi dua Summoner sama persis? Pasti lebih merepotkan. Avenger tidak tahu jika ia akan menang. Tapi, _damnit!_ Uchiha Sasuke adalah _player_ yang hebat. Ia tak akan kalah hanya gara-gara itu. Ia tak akan kalah di tangan seorang yang bahkan tak di kenalnya.

Ia melihat replika itu bergerak ke arah sang Uchiha. Dengan tangan kosong ia melancarkan serangan kepada Professional Assassin lawannya. Di susul dengan yang lainnya. Dua lawan satu. Sejujurnya itu tidak seimbang. Tapi, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melawannya. Yang membuatnya kaget bukan kemampuan Magic User ini dalam kemampuan tangan kosong. Karena bertarung dengan tangan kosong adalah kemampuan yang bisa di miliki semua _occupation_ dengan ketentuan mau belajar dengan serius. Tidak, tidak, bukan kemampuan itu yang Avenger heran. Tapi, kecepatan dan critical hit yang ia dapatkan dari sang Summoner yang ia heran.

Kecepatannya bertambah dan juga critical hit-nya. Mata-nya sempat melebar saat ia melihat pukulan melayang beberapa inci dari matanya. Tendangan tinggi juga nyaris ia dapat di bagian samping kepala. Tidak, ia tak mau kalah. Lawannya berhenti sejenak melihat sang Assassin berambut gelap tak merespon serangannya. Memang benar Sasuke tidak menangkis atau balik menyerang, ia hanya menghindarinya.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget melihat kecepatan-ku? Ha, biar kuberi tahu. Aku bukan Summoner biasa."

"Hn, sudah kuduga."

"Oh ya? Wow, kau hebat. Aku adalah Special Summoner. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bisa mengubah Pet milikku menjadi replika diriku sendiri. Sama persis dari segala hal kecuali satu hal, ia tidak bisa berpikir sendiri. Ia tetap melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan. Singkat saja, kau melawan dua orang yang sama. Dan satu hal lagi, Summoner adalah Magic User berkekuatan paling fleksibel. Kami bisa menggunakan Anima, Dark, dan Staff. Jadi, kau mau merasakan apa hari ini, Uchiha?"

Telunjuk sang Magic User terangkat dan terarah pada Avenger. Percikan bunga api terlihat di ujung tangan yang berselimut sarung tangan kulit berwarna cokelat. Dan lagi-lagi, perintah keluar dari mulut Kiba, "Elfire!"

Bergerak bagai seirama dengan udara, Assassin itu menghindar dan berdiri tegak beberapa meter dari lawannya. Otaknya berpikir keras. Tidak terbayang ia akan menemukan lawan yang tangguh. _Well_, setidaknya ia masih memiliki beberapa langkah jenius untuk melawan _player_ di hadapannya ini.

Perintah kembali meluncur. Terus dan terus. Terkadang beberapa jurus ber-level rendah di lancarkan oleh Summoner itu. Meski begitu, gerakan Avenger lebih cepat untuk di ikuti oleh gerakan tangan dan ketepatan menyerang sang lawan.

Sebenarnya, semua pemain di The Hidden Villages hampir tak mempunyai tingkat kelelahan atau _fatigue_. Tapi, mereka memiliki batasan masing-masing. Dan yang di tunggu Sasuke adalah ketika 'mana' sang Summoner habis. Magic User menggunakan 'mana' untuk dapat mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya. Tidak seperti Weapon User, yang bergantung pada ketahanan senjata yang mereka gunakan. Jika 'mana' habis, Magic User perlu mengisinya kembali. Misal, dengan beristirahat sejenak.

Tapi, Sasuke tahu, dalam keadaan seperti ini tak mungkin si pengguna Pet itu akan beristirahat. Mungkin, dia akan meminta bantuan teman wanitanya yang tak berpupil itu. Oh ya, Magic User juga bisa menambah 'mana' dengan bantuan pemain lain. Suara 'puff' terdengar begitu jelas saat Pet milik Kiba berubah kembali menjadi anjing putih.

"Damn!", Sasuke mendengarnya mendesis.

Seringai yang nyaris tak terlihat mengembang di wajah pucat sang Uchiha. Kesempatan emas. Karena mata gelapnya melihat gadis tak berpupil tadi membaca sesuatu dan mengarahkan satu tangannya ke arah sang Summoner. 'Hn, sudah habis ternyata'.

Tepat saat kesempatan itu terbuka, Avenger melayangkan tubuhnya mendekati lawannya. Memberikan beberapa tinju dan tendangan yang di antaranya tak bisa di hindari. Tubuh lawannya berusaha menahan dan menghindari dentuman yang di terima. Momentum di daerah yang terkena serangan memang tak terasa nyeri atau apa. Tapi, Summoner itu tahu, itu tidak baik. Karena _Life Points_-nya terus berkurang.

Ketika tangan Assassin itu di rentangkan ke belakang, dua bilah pisau keluar. Mata pisau yang berkilau seperti sepasang mata predator. Sabetan pisau itu terlihat begitu cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Kiba. Mata cokelat gelapnya berusaha mengimbangi gerakan lawan. Tak sadar saat sabetan lain datang dari arah kanan.

Sayatannya tak terasa apapun. Yang terlihat kini adalah sobekan baik lengan baju maupun kulit sang Magic User. Tetesan pekat berwarna merah merembes dari luka itu. Dan keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Menunggu untuk membuka serangan berikutnya.

"Hah-haa… Kau hebat..", ujar lawan Avenger.

"Hn."

Suara gemuruh mengagetkan pasangan lawan yang sedang dalam pertarungan ini. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak berguncang begitu hebat. Para _player_ berlarian. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung _logout_. Meski beberapa pula tidak bisa melakukannya. Mata Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Hal ini terjadi lagi. Ia membuka _screen_ dan menekan tulisan _'logout'_. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat matanya kembali melebar…

**[access denied]**

Kedua kalinya Sasuke menekan tombol di-_screen_ hijau itu dan jawaban yang muncul tetap sama.

**[access denied]**

**[access denied]**

**line break****-don't bother to look at me, I am Gargoyle the human eaters-****line break**

Telinga berwarna merah menyala itu berdiri tegak menuruti naluri yang ia terima. Mata yang juga berwarna merah menyala melihat ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya suara dari master-nya menginterupsi, "ada apa? Apa dia sudah datang?"

"Ssh…"

Suara gesekan angin yang sayup-sayup membuat dedaunan hijau menari. Beberapa burung berbagai warna pergi meninggalkan tempatnya bertengger. Sepasang mata menyala dan biru langit melihat ke arah yang sama; ke arah tempat suara lengkingan itu berasal.

Bayangan dari suatu benda terbang mendekati keduanya. Bayangan melebar dan menjadi lebih gelap saat telinga pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengar sumpah serapah. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dan Rubah merah miliknya juga tak mau kalah, ia membuat suara yang bisa di kategorikan sebagai 'tawa'.

Seorang wanita keluar di balik semak-semak. Tubuhnya tampak terlalu muda untuk di sebut 'wanita'. _Well, _itu tidak seperti kenyataannya. Karena perempuan ini sebenarnya lebih tua dari Arashi. Perempuan itu di ikuti oleh 'peliharaan'nya yang seekor naga. Wajah oval dengan kulit yang tak terlalu gelap juga tidak pucat. Matanya berwarna coklat gelap dengan rambut yang sedikit bergelombang di bagian ujungnya. Rambut panjang yang tak lebih dari punggung miliknya hanya di ikat ekor kuda. Membiarkan sedikit helaian dari rambutnya menggantung di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan tertutup sebagian karena jubah yang ia pakai. Memang para pemain kebanyakan memakai jubah. Jadi, tak mengherankan kalau ia juga mengenakan jubah.

Peliharaan yang tadinya tak terlihat, kini berjalan dengan kepala menghadap ke samping-menghindari tatapan tajam dari pemiliknya, "sekali lagi kau terbang rendah tiba-tiba begitu, ku buat kau bisu selamanya."

"Ayolah~ jangan begitu…", balasnya.

Oh ya, naga satu ini juga istimewa. Sebenarnya dahulu dia adalah salah satu dari naga NPC ciptaan THV. Karena ada suatu hal, sekarang dia milik perempuan ini dan bisa bicara seperti Kyuubi. Nama naga ini adalah Ryuu. Ryuu sebagai naga NPC tergolong jarang di temukan. Di kala ia di bentuk beberapa tahun lalu, THV mengeluarkan banyak sekali jenis seperti dia. Wyvern-E8.93, attack; 88, hit; 85, critical; 57, agility; 88.

Tinggi tiga meter, panjang lima setengah meter dan lebar sayap dari ujung ke ujung sepanjang tujuh meter. Seluruh tubuh di selimuti sisik berwarna biru gelap yang nyaris hitam. Kedua mata yang tajam berwarna hijau emerald. Keempat kakinya menopang berat tubuh dengan sempurna. Secara general, Naga seperti Ryuu tergolong level tinggi di THV. Karena itu, kini tak ada lagi Naga sejenis Ryuu berkeliaran. Naga-naga jenis ini hanya di letakkan di dalam Dungeon-dungeon berbahaya di lantai teratas (kalau Dungeon berbentuk menara) atau paling bawah (kalau Dungeon berbentuk penjara bawah tanah).

Kembali ke permasalahan, Ryuu tidak senang hari ini. Dia hanya bersenang-senang saat ia menakut-nakuti gadis berambut permen karet itu. Karena perempuan itu menyebalkan dan jidatnya sebesar lapangan terbang! **(4) **Tapi, oh no! Gadis _pinky_ itu malah meluncurkan panah-panah. Dan harus membuat 'majikan'nya turun tangan meminta maaf kepada si rambut pink.

Hal itu membuat gadis bermata cokelat gelap itu kesal pada Ryuu. Yah, karena dia bukanlah tipe yang mudah me'minta maaf' kepada orang lain yang tidak di kenal. Biasanya, hanya akan di biarkan saja olehnya. Karena hal itu, sang penunggang naga ini kesal dan tentunya memarahi Ryuu sepanjang perjalanan.

"Onee-chan!"

Sang penunggang naga itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil. Senyuman ringan terpoles di wajahnya. Betapa dia menyayangi pemuda itu. Menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hey, Naru-chan~ Lama tak bertemu."

"Onee, aku ini laki-laki. Lagipula aku sudah besar, jadi jangan panggil aku dengan itu", kata Arashi seraya menghela nafas.

"Tapi, nama itu cocok untukmu, _my dear_", balas sang 'kakak'.

Rubah merah yang tadi hanya diam juga ikut angkat bicara, "oh yeah, nama itu benar-benar cocok untukmu, **Naru-chan.**"

"Gah! _Fuck you, _Kyuubi!"

"Hahaha, maaf saja, Kit. Tapi, aku tidak tertarik. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Dua pet dan penunggang naga itu tertawa saat melihat warna rona merah merayap ke pipi berwarna tan sang pemuda. Tentunya, Arashi tahu apa makna ambigu dari kata-kata Kyuubi tadi. Dia sudah dewasa, _damnit_! Tentu saja dia tahu. Tapi, melihat seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak tertawa karena apa yang terjadi benar-benar membuatnya lebih malu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin sebal kepada peliharaannya saat ini.

Niatnya untuk menyerang sang Rubah di urungkan saat gemuruh tanah terasa begitu hebat. Burung-burung di hutan beterbangan sekali lagi. Gempa yang tidak biasa terjadi –lagi. Mata biru cerah miliknya mengarah tajam ke sekelilingnya. Sepasang mata merah, cokelat tua dan emerald juga melebar sejenak. Sebelum keempatnya berdiri waspada.

"Nee-chan…"

Yang bersangkutan menoleh, "ini tidak baik. Kenapa bisa terjadi lagi?"

"Lebih baik kita melihat keadaan sekarang. Yang terdekat adalah Konoha, mungkin, beberapa orang sekarang sedang 'terjebak' sementara di sana", ujar Ryuu.

Menganggukkan kepala serentak, Arashi naik ke punggung Kyuubi dan 'kakak' Arashi naik ke punggung Ryuu. Naga bersisik gelap itu melesat ke udara. Sedangkan Kyuubi, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Konoha.

**.,:;T.B.C;:,.**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Avenger, ID: 2180604; nomor ID ini Nami ga ngarang, ni nomor ID akun-ff Nami… LOL XDD**

**(2) Ishida Sasori: Yep, namanya Sasori bukan 'Sabaku'. Ini ada alasannya dan itu… Ra-ha-si-a~ Xp**

**(3) Kagamine Deidara: ada yang familiar ma nama keluarga ini ga? Klo kalian penggemar Vocaloid pasti tau, dan mungkin bisa tau juga alasan knapa Nami ngambil nama keluarga ini buat Dei-kun! ^^**

**(4) Jidatnya sebesar lapangan terbang; wkwkwkkk, gomen yg buat Sakura fans, tapi, Nami ga bisa ga nulis kalimat itu…**

* * *

Arcafia: yep, hack itu emang keren.. sayangnya Nami ga sempet liat endingnya.

Lavender hime-chan: he? cici kan udah tahu dua orang itu...?

Tsukishiro Ushagi: he? ga ketemu di dunia virtual? Err... kayanya di chapter 4... Review lagi donk..? udah apdet ni...

nhia nhia: e-eh? emang nhia umur brapa? O ya, err, berhubung Nami juga lagi vakum fb, Nami kasi numb hp aj ya? silakan pm Nami... ^^

kyu's ane-chan: dirimu itu yg lemak~~ Q kan innocent... btw, udah apdet ni, REVIEW...!

OchichiAoi: Naru-chan? Mati! Err... Itu hanya Nami dan Tuhan yg tahu... thanks and mind to review?

sizunT hanabi: lam kenal juga... Thanks udah review..

alicexOnew: DIEN~~~ Review lai donk... hehehe, thanks~

mechakucha no aoi neko: oke~ udah apdet ni... mind to review?

Kiyoi Rie Aozora: *blush* ehh? Thanks... hehe... mind to review?


End file.
